Robin Hood
by BigMetalFan125
Summary: TJ and his gang grow up to be a group of Robin Hood-like criminal gang. The stories will focus on their adventures, and the relationship between TJ and Spinelli.
1. Chapter 1: Robinhood6

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic about the gang creates a Robin Hood-like criminal group. But don't be deceived, the story tone will (hopefully) be like Brooklyn Nine Nine, and I will focus on humor, and the relationship between TJ and Spinelli. Work in progress, I will upload more if there are people reading and like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my OCs, feel free to use them if you like their characters.

**Chapter 1: Robinhood6**

CIA interrogation room, 2016

"You're one of the criminal that was caught during the robbery of the famous billionaire Sillian's mansion on Monday. You know, with his power, death penalty is as simple as taking candy from a baby. Aren't you scared?" the CIA agent calmly informs his prisoner.

"So? Should I be scared?" The prisoner, with his two feet on the table, mockingly retorts.

"I know you're working for the famous gang Robinhood6. We want something very simple, your boss. You don't even have to tell me where he is, you just have to confirm you're working for the group, and this man here is in fact, the boss." the agent answers as he raises up the photo of a college student, with his red cap in reverse and his signature jacket.

"T.J. Detweiler? The Arkansas legend? Didn't he die 5 years ago?"

"You may think he is, but I know for sure he's still alive and well, and he leads this group. I KNOW IT! Tell me it's true!" The agent stands up laughing like a madman.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you're young?"

"I'm fine! Now tell me or I'm telling Mr. Sillian. He wants him, I want him."

"Tell him about what?"

"That you didn't confess."

"Ok then I confess I did the robbery."

"No! Confess that TJ is behind this!"

"But he's dead isn't he?"

"NO HE'S NOT! Now tell me it."

"Tell you what?"

"That TJ is behind this!"

"But he's dead. You want me to tell you a deadman 5 years ago is behind this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! He's not dead, I'm sure of it!" The agent now can no longer keeps his cool, and starts flipping the tables and chairs in the room.

"What's up with you and TJ anyway? Obviously someone is behind this, why don't you just ask me where my boss is?"

"Yes! That's fine too! Then I'll confirm it's TJ myself… Wait a minute, why do you suddenly cooperate, you didn't do it yesterday."

"Oh it's simple, I have bought enough time for my friends to release me." The prisoner smiles as he starts walking towards the agent. "See you around, Randall!"

Suddenly, an explosion triggers at the wall in front of the CIA agent, knocking him to the ground. The prisoner runs to the now exposed wall, and jump down from the 10-story building, and leaving Randall on the ground, confused as to what has happened.

The Citadel, Mexico

"Welcome back Lenny. Did you tell him anything?" The boss, who is none other than the infamous TJ Detweiler, a handsome man with his familiar white T-shirt, green jacket, and jeans, sits on his usual spot in the meeting room and asks the now escaped prisoner. Other than him and Lenny, in the room there are also a beautiful brunette woman, with straight hair down to her shoulder, wearing a small red top, black jacket, black jeans, and her usual black boots. There are also a another woman with her glasses on, too focused on her laptop to listen to the conversation, and a tall, buff man with his signature monobrow, standing besides the door.

"Don't worry boss, I told him nothing. He's stupid enough to fall for this trick again!"

"Not worry? Do you realize by getting caught, you risk exposing the Citadel to the CIA? You're lucky he interrogates you in a room with a window!" An angry voice speaks up, belonged to none other than the infamous Spinelli.

"Not to mention you were 5 centimeters away from missing the invisible jet, and jump to your doom." The brown hair woman calmly chimes in without looking up from her laptop.

"Babe, calm down. Everybody makes mistakes. As long as Lenny doesn't say anything, everything will be fine. That's why we keep Randall at that position remember?" TJ replies as he moves over to his wife's place and put a reassuring hand over her shoulder, calming her instantly.

"You better be right about this." She mutters. TJ then turns back to Lenny. "But seriously though Lenny, do not get caught next time. We don't kill people but you know the rule, Chuck is allowed to kill any non-general who confesses, and we don't know what extent of torture the CIA can get." Lenny nods and walks out the room.

"Why don't we put one of our own men as head of CIA like we did for Helen and FBI?" The guard now decides to speak up. "You know why Robert. Wilson is too respected to be replaced right now, and do not talk about assassinating him like Chuck did, ok? Don't worry, I give him max 5 years before he bites the dust." TJ answers as the 4 of them go back to their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Origin

**Chapter 2: Origin:**

University of Arkansas, 2006

"Aah, college life, no more detentions, no more worries about attendance, no curfews, and parties all the time. This is the life" TJ remarks as he takes a deep breath after stepping into the school campus for the first time.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'd like college life that much" Spinelli says with a pessimistic voice as she catches up with her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Spin, name one thing that'll be bad this year, I dare ya."

"Geez let me see: Gretchen no longer talks to us one 2 weeks after she goes to MIT, Gus gets to his dream military academy in New York, and text us less than once a week, Mikey is in UCLA, halfway across the country, and too busy to text us anymore, my parents are spies for more than a decade and just only told me last month…" Spinelli says at once like she has rehearsed this several times before.

"Okay okay Spinelli I see your point, bad choice of words. But hey, they have been spies for years now and they're fine, so no reasons they can't handle themselves now. And we still have Vince, we can still contact the old gang whenever we want, and now in college, we can make new friends. We should be happy that our friends achieve what they dream of." TJ speaks as he puts an arm over her shoulder. His plan of cheering her up seems to be working, she smiles slightly and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You always know what to say, Mr. Silver Tongue. Though I kinda feel bad for Vince, he surely chooses this school to be with us. He's a basketball star, there are many other great schools hunted for him with full scholarship."

"Don't worry about him. Arkansas team is also very good, he may even has a chance of state championship right in freshman year. Also, he has his eyes on Ashley B since last year. Aah, lover boy." TJ put his hands together and put his right cheek to them as he speaks, imitating Mikey's posture about romance while talking about Vince, which makes Spinelli fakes throwing up.

"Speak for yourself lover boy. Who got a scholarship to Dartmouth but decided to go to state school anyway, all for an irresistible, charming lady?" She teases while moving her face closer to him, wanting a kiss. He smiles and gives her a quick kiss.

"Meh, it's not my top choice anyway. Besides, that place is cold and boring, I'll be bored to death without my 'irresistible, charming lady'." TJ says as he makes a quote-on-quote sign with his fingers.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, don't hit me. Though I'm kinda bummed out that we didn't get to study at Yale together. We worked our ass off studying, getting extracurriculars, putting up with the Ashleys and the Megans (another version of the Ashleys), the annoying jocks, not including Vince of course, just to go to the school we could have gone to if we didn't do any of that. Just because of our financial situation."

"I know. Mikey was rejected from his top choice, and Gretchen was rejected from Harvard also because of that. But I don't want to waste too much of our money on college anyway, I'd rather using it to start a family with you." She says seductively while pointing a finger to his chest, making TJ blushes madly.

"Uhm...hehe… Ok, Mrs. Detweiler, how about we go to our dorms, check in our rooms, meet our roommates, then head over to the coffee shop nearby to 'continue with our conversation'?" Now it's Spinelli's time to blush.

Each of them arrive at their separate dorms, Spinelli's roommates have already arrived. Mary and Britney are all about fashion, so as soon as they see her choice of clothing: inseparable orange beanie hat, black boots she still wears back from elementary school, black jeans, red top and sleeveless black jacket, they greet Spinelli with a simple "Hey" and ignore her completely. Her last roommate, Helen, instead warmly greets Spinelli, and while they don't have too many connections, they both aren't very fond of Mary and Britney, so they start talking to each other. Helen is very beautiful, she looks similar to Ashley A, with her blond hair, blue eyes, flawless face, though she seems much more friendly and down to earth, probably due to the lack of makeup. She shares with Spinelli her interest in football (soccer), how she was the captain of the football team in high school, and her favorite football teams.

Meanwhile, TJ arrives at his room, and one of his roommates, Chuck is already there. They soon get along, bonding over their mutual interest in Senor Fusion and pranks, though Chuck's pranks seem to be a little bit more harmful than TJ's. About 15 minutes later, another roommate, Wang, arrives. He seems unfriendly at first, but after the warm greets from TJ, he opens up, talks about his love for Batman comics, but they eventually steers their conversation back towards pranks. Wang and Chuck, however, still seems a little bit wary of each other, Wang doesn't like Chuck's risky plans, while Chuck doesn't like Wang's goody-two-shoes attitude. Vince arrives last, and joins in their conversations about TJ's pranks in high school.

Spinelli decides to bring the friends she and TJ just make to the coffee shop so they can make friend with each other, and if possible, starts a new gang in college. The plan seems to work quite well, they start bonding immediately, and not long after, these 6 become somewhat, a "gang". However, TJ and Spinelli were a little "frustrated" that day, but a little sacrifice is worth it.

A month later

"Do you think Wang is interested in Helen?" TJ asks Vince while they're playing video games alone in their room.

"Yeah I think so, the way he looks at her, and talks to her seems to show that. No idea why he didn't ask her out yet though."

"Maybe he thinks she's not interested, or maybe he already asked and she turned him down. I tried to ask Spinelli about Helen, but she reads women's mind even worse than men. Guess I'll leave them to it then."

"I'm so gonna blackmail you on that." Vince chuckles. TJ freezes as he realizes what he's said. "Alright what do you want?"

"Just a little something I'd like to call, the Scottish 80s. Oh and tell Chuck and Wang I'd like the room to myself from 6pm to 10. I'm finally gonna ask Ashley B out."

"Dude I spent $100 on that bottle for special occasions."

"This is a special occasion. Besides, are you sure Madam Fist worths less than a hundred bucks?" TJ chuckles at his friend's joke. He's not kidding, Madam Fist can go on a full swing at him when Spinelli's mad, despite being her boyfriend. He also plays football but a full Scott Sterling would still be better than that.

"If I say no, that's another blackmail. I'm not stupid. Fine, have the apartment to yourself, I'm going out for a walk."

After 10 minutes of of walking, TJ sees Helen practicing at the football field. Helen also sees him and walks over. "Hey TJ." "Hey Helen, how's practicing going?" Even though TJ plays football often, he's not in the school team, while Helen is, so he often spots her on the field.

"Great, though I still need more practicing with free kicks. Say, are you free tomorrow? I need a good goalkeeper to practice with me, and my goalie is busy." Helen asks, looking a little bit nervous.

"Sorry Helen, tomorrow I promise to take Spinelli out to try the McCree restaurant down the street. I heard its chicken is so good, with just a smell, a baby grows all of its teeth so it can eat the chicken." TJ answers, noticing her weird expression, but decides to not call her out on that. So he instead makes a joke to make the situation less awkward.

"Oh, have fun then." Helen says, looking a little bit sad, but she doesn't give up yet "So how about Thursday then?"

"Yeah I'm free after class, so I guess I can help you out."

"Great! I'll see you then." Helen smiles suddenly and practically jumps up to gives TJ a hug.

(On Thursday, Spinelli is also free so she comes to see them practice. Helen makes no successful kicks that day.)

McCree restaurant, 1 week later

McCree turns out to be gang's favorite restaurant yet. Tonight, they decide to go to this place… again.

"Oooohhhh, this chicken is so good, if it were a woman, I would happily dump Ashley for it." Vince groans. No one tries to tease him, half because they are also too focus on their own orgasms, half because they know Ashley B will probably say the same.

"Forget about dating, now that's it inside me, I want to have babies with it," now it's Spinelli's turn to groan, TJ is too focused on the chicken to care.

"This chicken makes Vince's finest dish tastes like lunch back in Third Street," TJ comments. "Touché," Vince remarks.

"This chicken is alright" Chuck says while eating it normally. Spinelli thinks about glaring at Chuck for a moment but decides to focus on the chicken instead. After noticing everyone is almost done with their dishes, Wang turns to TJ and tries to start a conversation.

"Hey TJ, I heard you said yesterday to Vince about Robin Hood and wishing to be like him. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've liked Robin Hood for a while now. During senior in high school, our old gang tries to think of something fun to do for the last year, so we come up with creating a group like Robin, we just call ourselves The Gang, since everyone have called us that since elementary school. We play pranks at school bullies and help out kids in need, though we just hang out and watch TV at my house most of the time." TJ leaves out the part where they sometimes call themselves with Robin Hood group's nickname, thinking it might embarrass Vince and Spinelli, though everyone in the old gang loves it. TJ calls himself Robin, of course, Spinelli is then logically, Marian, Vince is called Little Vince, Gus is Much Gus, Mikey is Mikey-a-Dale, Gretchen is the Thinker (like The Tinker).

"Yeah, I remember the cable bill that year got so high, that's probably the reason why you can't pay for college out of state." Spinelli teases him. "But seriously though, you have to give yourself some credit. We have done some great deeds, I'm pretty sure that kid, Gary I think, would have committed suicide if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, and you guys have some great pranks. Playing the full Senor Fusion movie for graduation day? That's better than most of what I did!" Chuck jumps in.

"Wow, you guys were so great." Helen gets super excited about what TJ and the old gang did. "So why do you stop doing it now?"

TJ frowns. "College life I guess: more work, we have to be more mature, and most importantly, the gang split up, only the three of us now."

"Well you have us now. I like your idea, so how about you start a new group now in college. We can call it, Justice League." Wang says as he puts an arm over TJ's shoulder. TJ chuckles as his friend's obsession over Batman.

"And what exactly would this group do?" Vince asks, looking interested.

"Actually Vince, there is a thing that we can do." Chuck suddenly speaks, now the whole group is looking interested. "My friend from the Computer Science class told me there is currently a bug in a local ATM, and if exploited, we can get all of the money inside it. I know the way to exploit it. The problem is there are security guards there that know the ATM is having a bug, and they'll fix it next week. So the problem is: get rid of the guards, and get the money without being detected."

"I don't know man, stealing is probably something we shouldn't do." Wang remarks, looking a little bit scared.

"Sure it is. Isn't stealing what Robin Hood also do?" Chuck smiles, looking over to TJ.

"Don't forget the part where Robin Hood also shares the wealth he has stolen to the poor." Helen comments

"Helen's right. I already have a plan for this, not risky, but success chance may be low, we can't risk getting caught. And if we success, I know Layla, a fellow friend of mine in high school, I think she's in your English class Vince, is having trouble paying off the student loan right now, we'll help her with that using anonymous source. Do you think we should do it?" TJ finally speaks, leaving the whole group deep in thoughts. "I'm actually not sure if this is the right thing. If one of you guys don't want to do this, we won't, this information cannot leave this table."

"Always the planner huh, TJ? Then I'm in." Chuck speaks first, it's his idea after all.

"Batman doesn't always have to fight by the book, and even his lover does robberies. Sure, why not?" Wang follows a minute later.

"I believe in your plan Teej, if you think we should do this, then we should do it!" Spinelli follows right afterwards.

"Me too." Helen's turn to speak.

"Well, I still don't know about this. I'll help, but I won't like this." Vince reluctantly agrees seeing the others do too.

"Tender! Let's do this then. Alright, gather round everyone, here's the plan…" Everyone move closer to TJ as he whispers the plan…


	3. Chapter 3: Justice

**Chapter 3: Justice:**

University of Arkansas, 2006

TJ's plan, which the newspaper decides to call it "The Arkansas Heist", was a great success. They manage to steal $20,000 from the ATM, which they decide to give most of them to Layla, despite Chuck suggesting they should only give half of it. Oh, and they decide to keep their name Justice only, not Justice League, that would be too weird.

TJ, Spinelli, and Vince are genuinely surprised of how competent their friends are in playing their role, even when this is their first plan together. They spent what's left of their reward to throw a small celebration at the male's room. By around nine, the whole gang have had their drinks, and are all feeling a little bit tipsy. Yes, they're underage drinking, but they're 18, which is legal in everywhere else in the world so get over it.

"I gotta hand it to you TJ, that was one of your best plan in a while." Vince stands next to TJ and Spinelli with a bottle in his hand.

"Thanks man. It probably wouldn't have worked if it's not for all of you guys though." Spinelli smiles, seeing how her boyfriend is still the same old TJ like he was for a decade now, putting his friends above himself.

"You gotta give yourself some credits babe, we were just following your plan, that's all."

As the three are deep into conversation, failing to notice their friends approaching, Helen comes up to them. "Hey guys, having fun tonight?"

"Of course, this is the best night ever since we start college." Spinelli happily replies.

"Really? Better than our first day at McCree? And even better than last week? I thought my 'performance' was pretty good." TJ jokes.

"Yes, even better than that Teej. Your 'performance' is not even close." Spinelli glares at him jokingly while TJ rolls his eyes. She never gets tired of his humor, while he's never tired of her witty retorts, though they like to show that they hate it.

"Sheesh guys, get a room. But before you do that, we have been discussing about the heist back there," Wang tries to slip in the conversation as smooth as possible, "and we have decided that we want to occasionally continue with these heist given the opportunity. It feels good you know, taking money from the rich to go to help the ones in needs."

"Not to mention the benefits we can get to ourselves. And we need you guys to help us with this, we make a good team." Chuck continues. "So, what do you say?"

Vince, Spinelli, and TJ glance at each other, waiting for the others to answer. They decided to make conversations with each other using facial expressions only, a technique that the old gang have 'mastered' (they have not) during high school.

"This is a great idea Teej! Get back at the rich for putting money over education as they did to us!" Spinelli uses her eyebrows and lips to convey this information.

"I know you don't want to do this Spinelli, I'm not really too sure myself. Maybe we shouldn't get too involved." TJ returns his answer, clearly misunderstands what his girlfriend is trying to say.

"Guys, I know we can run away from this conversation, but we have to at least turn them down nicely if we do that. Though I think getting in more operations might not be too bad of an idea." It's Vince's turn to wiggle his eyebrows, misunderstanding the conversation by a mile away.

As expected, Spinelli also misunderstands her two friends as an agreement, she turns to the other three, who are currently standing there trying to figure out what the hell they are doing. "That sounds like a pretty good idea guys. And with TJ's plans, I'm sure we'll have many more great success."

"I guess I'll help as much as I can then. Considering I'm usually busy with basketball practice." Vince continues.

"I-I don't know about this guys." Everyone's smile disappears hearing TJ's words. "I know you all want to keep on doing this. I want too. But think about the consequences for a moment. If only one of you guys got caught, it's inevitable that they find out we're all involved. Is that what you all want?" TJ has now have a few bottles, so he sounds a little bit more angry than he usually does, which make his friends speechless. Recognize his drunk-like behaviour, Spinelli takes him into his bedroom alone to talk.

"Are you drunk already, Teej?" She starts asking as soon as she closes the door behind them, leaving the other four staring at the door.

"I'm not, don't worry, this is only my second bottle." TJ points to the bottle in his hand, his face is red but he still seems sober.

"So why are you behaving so strangely back there?" Spinelli takes a hold of his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I said what I thought of, ok? Don't you think I make a point? You know I can't lose you." TJ looks dead serious, now Spinelli can't look him in the eyes. She turns her head sideway.

"I know, and I can't lose you either. But I thought you understand. This is our dream, our dream from sixth grade back when you were king. You would be Robin Hood and I would be Maid Marian."

"Well technically you wanted to be Little John"

"Shut up Teej." She smiles at him and continues.

"You promise me that you'll do the right thing like Robin Hood did, and this is our chance. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm the legendary Spinelli with international spies as parents, remember? And most importantly, I believe in you. You'll be the one who can put us through all this." TJ sees that Spinelli is now trying to hold back her tears, so he puts his hand on her cheek and gives her a deep kiss.

"Since when did you become such a great speaker?" TJ jokes.

"Since my boyfriend decides to be a clown instead." They are now both chuckling. TJ has made up his mind.

As they walk out of the bedroom, they see the other four are still staring at the door. Vince immediately turns to Chuck pretending they're having a conversation instead of staring at the door for the past ten minutes. "So, nice weather we're having huh?"

"Guys, we have done some thinkings inside,"

"You sure doing thinking, not doing doing?" Wang jokes, TJ smiles but decides to ignore him.

"And I have decided that we should continue our work as Justice group, given the opportunity. This will be a very risky job, but the rewards are worth it. And I promise I will do my best to never let anyone of us got caught." Everyone is cheering now. The gang clings their bottle and seal the deal to their future.

University of Arkansas, March 2008

"I can't believe that it has been almost two years already, as if some writer is trying to skip ahead in time. Classes are interesting, football is fun to play, especially with you, TJ, Vince, and Wang sometimes. Most importantly, TJ's operations are top notch." Helen sits in the cafeteria talking with Spinelli about college life.

"Yeah, you got the last part right. But don't tell him I said that, I don't want him to have his head over his shoulder."

"But his head is already over his shoulder. Everyone is." Helen tells her innocently. Spinelli smiles at how pure Helen's attitude is, despite being an important part of all the missions. She reminds her of Mikey.

"By the way, do you remember how much have we received for the last plan?" Spinelli asks.

"10 grands I think, why?"

"Just checking, I think with it, we have accumulated around 200 grands. It should be enough to innovate the Third Street School building."

"Sure, I'll send it to the Principle through my anonymous bank account as always."

"Thanks Helen, and there's something that I have to tell you." Spinelli looks away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"What is it Ashley?"

"That's… you're a great friend." Spinelli stands up, waves goodbye to her friend, and walks off the building. Helen sighs, opens her phone to look at a picture of TJ.

"Sorry Spinelli, trust me, I'm not."

Meanwhile, at the school's baseball field.

"WHAT?" Vince, Chuck, and Wang both shout, making the batter misses his swing and glares at them.

"Come on guys, you must have seen this a mile away. I have been complaining about how boring my Business classes are. And Spinelli has absent for a quarter of her classes already. You know we will decide to drop out eventually." TJ explains, trying to calm them down.

"I know Spinelli might decide to eventually, she seems totally uninterested in class. But you, you said it's boring but you still go to class regularly, except for that one heist, and did quite well at all the test. Tell us the truth man." Chuck cuts in.

"Okay, you got me… I think the police has caught up on me." TJ finally confesses. "What do you mean by that?" Wang asks.

"I have been noticing a guy that keeps looking at me and following me for a while now. I did some research on my own, and find out he is a detective from the local police force." TJ explains, looking very concerned. "I think I should lay low for a while, come back to my home for two years, waiting for you guys to graduate, and make more operations in the meantime through phones and computers, distracting them from thinking I'm involved."

"You do make a point Teej. But what do you plan to do if you drop out, without a degree?" Vince continues, they are all very concerned for TJ's future, now that the problem with missions are out of the way.

"Don't worry about me guys. I have a plan already, but I can't tell you." The thought of TJ doing some crappy part-time jobs appears in their mind, but they are still angry that TJ isn't willing to tell him what his plan is.

"Strike. You're out." The referee points to the batter, signaling the next batter to come, which is Vince, then it's Chuck, then Wang.

"We will have to talk about this later TJ." Vince walks up to the field, but still looks back at TJ. All of TJ's friends consecutively make back-to-back home runs, Wang even manages to break his metal bat. TJ gulps knowing how angry his friends is.

Two weeks later, TJ and Spinelli leave college to go back to their homes, with the partial supports from the Detweiler family. TJ still refuses to tell his friends the plan, as it would mean revealing Spinelli's secret about her parents. Somehow, thanks to his charisma, Vince, Chuck, Wang, and Helen still stick together and help him execute many more operations during his two-year-absence despite being very mad at him for a very long time.

Spinelli decides to confesses everything to her parents: her life of crime with TJ, why she dropped out of college, and that she wants them to train her and in fighting for missions in the future, as a part of TJ's grand plan. Fortunately, her parents support her wholeheartedly, though her brother Joey isn't too fond of her ambitions. Thus begins their two-year training and long-term planning.


	4. Chapter 4: New York

**Chapter 4: New York**

Detweiler home, March 2010

(A/N: I have an older sister so I love writing this part.)

"Hey Becky, how many members are there currently in our group?" TJ turns to his sister, Becky, while enjoying his morning coffee.

"Sorry dweeb, but I don't keep my records everywhere I go." Becky answers, not looking up from her newspaper.

"Oh come on, sis. At least give a little respect to the group leader will you?" TJ smiles at her, trying the usual "TJ charm" but they both know it never works on her, so she continues without even a glance.

"Just because you're leader and now I'm in it doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. I'm still your older sister."

"Dang, why didn't my charm work?" TJ jokes as Becky fakes throwing up. "But com'on Becky, I know you're the best at management the world has ever known. You don't even need your records to memorize these pieces of information. Help your brother, please?"

"Why are you so good at kissing other people's ass, dude?" She smiles. "Currently there are seventy four official members of your group, fifty five are from University of Arkansas. Nine generals currently, I think the others only know about you and Spinelli, the seven left they don't know. Three are about to join, two from your school, sorry, old school, you're a drop-out hehe. The other is Francis (Hustler Kid), if he joins we can use his accounts instead of Helen's. About… twelve outside men, four are our common contacts."

"Oh yeah, four. I forgot to cancel service with Mr. Smith, thanks for reminding me. Oh, and when did we have an ninth general, I thought we only have eight? Me and my five friends, you, and Joey (Spinelli's brother)" TJ looks at his sister confused.

"Nice try kid. I heard you talking to Vince yesterday, deciding to put Menlo as a general. It's obvious, he's the right hand man of the principal, and he's the main contributor to your recent missions." Becky have now lowered her newspaper and is smirking at him.

"Wow, you're good. But let's see how much you know then, huh? I bet you don't know why did Joey decided to join even though he initially refused." They are now both staring at each other, beginning another non-violent sibling fight.

"Puh-lease kid. His parents 'accident' last year? Total cover up, they're mafia bosses"

"Spies."

"... Why didn't you tell me that? Whatever, my theory still stand. Killed by their rivals, Joey wanted revenge, you helped him, which explains your 'extended' honeymoon with Spinelli. Mission success, Joey is grateful, he joins. He's good since he's also a spy and is Spinelli's brother, so he becomes a general."

"Well technically, Spinelli and I originally decided to extend a day, but that came up so it became three days. But not bad sis. Okay then, what is my next plan after my friends' graduation?" TJ continues asking. He thinks she's probably known all this, but it's fun to have a deep conversation with her once in a while.

"You go to New York and starts new operations there. You will bring your 'new' gang along with you and scatter the other graduates all over the country to start nationwide operations, I know that already." Becky sighs. She knows the their parents will really miss TJ. They, however, have not found out their children is involved in the infamous group Justice.

"Nice, okay harder question. Does this shirt make me look fat?"

Becky rolls her eyes at his joke. "Yes, it is."

"Wrongggg. No shirts can make me look fat." TJ then proceeds trying to show off his six packs like a male model, but fails miserably, leaving Becky trying her best not to laugh.

"I cannot believe that I'm working for you."

"Well you better believe it! Okay, next, who is the best gunner in the group?" Becky's smile disappears, she actually doesn't know this.

"Chuck? I saw him shooting at the fair once, he's pretty good."

"Yeah he's really good, but nope!" He smiles and shakes his head, with a 'I-know-you-will-answer-this-wrong look'. She looks at him disgustingly, with the you're-the-biggest-jerk-in-the-world look.

"Spinelli? I saw her practice shooting you everyday." TJ glares at her while she shrugs.

"I'll give you a hint." He then puts his coffee mug down to the table, picks up his toy gun (the one that shoots small plastic bullets), and shoots the fly that is on the table, killing it instantly.

"Show off… "

"Don't worry sis, I only show off to you only. Come on, give your brother a hug, we never do this anymore." TJ says as he opens his arms.

"We never do this T-Jerk!" She rolls her eyes.

"Okay then, you're missing out on life here. Serious question though, have Gretchen decided to answer my invitation yet?" His face changes to seriousness right away after he sits down and picks up his mug.

"She has, just yesterday night. She refuses, saying she's too busy on her research projects." She looks back to her newspaper, not wanting to see the sad expression on her brother's face. But to her surprise, he's not.

"Oh, the one about clean fusion energy? Yeah I have sources, a lot of coal and oil companies have tried to sabotage her findings for months now. I'm pretty sure she will eventually give up. Who knows, she might success, good for her then. But we'll take her if she fails." TJ calmly answers.

"My little brother and his genius plans to take over the world… " Becky mumbles.

New York, July 2010

TJ and Spinelli arrive at their main base one month earlier to take a look around New York, and understand their strategic position. Walking along them are Francis, who has secured a high position at the AAB bank in New York right after graduation, and Gus, who has changed his job one year into the academy to become a cop. Gus is now a giant, maybe half a head taller than Vince. Through his training in the army, then as a cop, he is now extremely buff and very strong. Adding it to his youth, potential, and loyalty to the old gang, he's a valuable man that TJ doesn't want to lose.

"So, Gus, what I have told you is completely the truth, and I did that because I trust you completely. Even if you refuse to join, I hope you understand for what we do and keep quiet, for old time's sake?" TJ has been telling Gus about their secret group, while he was deep in thoughts about this revelation.

"Are you kidding me?" He finally speaks. "Being like Robin Hood has been my dream since we started that in Senior Year. Of course I'll join you. But… what do you want me to do?" Gus answers excitedly, can't say TJ and Spinelli are surprised at this reaction, considering the three are much more into Robin Hood stories than the rest.

"Don't worry Much Gus, there's a lot of things you can help us with, I'll inform you later when we move in next month, so be prepared. For now, I just want to enjoy the view of New York with my three friends." TJ takes a deep breath, trying to get use to the place where he will stay for a long time. He suddenly coughs, realizing he just inhales mostly car pollution.

"Yeah New York, best city ever." Spinelli mocks. TJ ignores her and turn to Francis. "So Francis, how is our main base holding up?"

"Well we got the place, and it has a basement too. But the house are still vacant, what do you have in mind for it? I got a special offer that you can't refuse, one..."

"Francis, we're in the same team here!" Spinelli cuts him off. "Sorry Marian, habits."

"If the place is as you describe, me, Spin, Menlo, Chuck, Wang, Helen, and one more person will live there permanently. The others will find apartments around Manhattan." TJ explains. "You sure you don't want to live with us, Gus?"

"Don't worry about me, Theresa (Cornchip Girl) is coming to New York next week and she'll live with me, I don't want to bother you guys. I also don't want to get her involved." Gus answers.

"You got a point there Gus, I understand if you don't want your fiance to be in this," says Spinelli. "By the way Teej, who are you having in mind for the last person, now that Gus is out of the picture, and mister Hustler here is too good for living with us, but ok with hustling his own boss." She glares at Francis.

"Gretchen." TJ answers simply.

"GRETCHEN?" They all shouts, which make the bystanders stop and stare at them.

"Move along people! This isn't a movie." Spinelli screams at them and turns to TJ after the people unimportant to the story have continue with their lives. "Why do you want that traitor to live with us? I thought you said only general can live… wait a minute, don't you dare!"

"Yup, I'll ask her a to be a general for our group. Ow!" TJ shrugs and got punched in the arm by his wife. "I know I told you to be yourselves, but that's something I do want you to change Spin."

"Wait, what is a general? And why do I feel like I'm one of them." Gus chimes in.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that. It's not important now, but for stage three (stage two was moving to New York), generals will control smaller independent groups while they come up with operations on their own, they report to their respective general, and generals report to me and Spin. It also symbolizes people whom I trust the most and can handle huge responsibilities. And yes Gus, you'll be a general, you ok with that?"

"I-I guess." Gus is now deep in thought. "And what is step three?"

"Control other groups of course." TJ smiles. "Criminal gangs, mafia, those sort of guys."

"When will stage three begin?" Francis asks.

"After Gretchen joins." TJ got punched again.

* * *

A/N: Forgot to mention, Wang looks like Wang Hao, the table tennis player, and Chuck looks like Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends And New Friend

**Chapter 5: One step backward, two steps forward**

Los Angeles, October 2010

TJ arrives in LA with Robert, the old King Bob, to meet up with Vince and Mikey in a bar. Mikey follows his passion in acting and has become a rather famous actor.

"So, Lakers huh?" TJ smiles at Vince, he has accepted the offer to join the Lakers team right after college, pursuing his professional NBA career.

"Yup, I was lucky though. Their scout came the same day I broke the state's scoring record." Vince chuckles and take a sip at his beer. "Oh and King Bob, congratulation for becoming a general."

"Thanks, just call me Robert now." Robert replies, still looking around for danger. After graduating from Third Street, he lost contact with all of his close friends, and started becoming a lone wolf since then. In college, Robert decided to become a cop, but eventually chose to be a bodyguard. TJ contacted him two years ago and offer to join his group. Robert said yes, but his habit doesn't change. He still acts as TJ's bodyguard even though TJ told him not to. By all means, Robert is an extremely capable fighter and gunner, and his leadership skills are still there since sixth grade, making him a very valuable man.

"I'm sorry but what are you guys talking about?" Mikey finally speaks. "I thought this is supposed to be a reunion of the old gang, where are the other three? And why is King Bob here?"

"I'm sorry Mikey, I lied." TJ confesses as he starts explaining to Mikey about the group, just as he did for Gus.

"What I have told you is completely the truth, and I did that because I trust you completely. Even if you refuse to join, I hope you understand for what we do and keep quiet, for old time's sake?" TJ continues as he doesn't see Mikey answer, still too shock to say a word.

"So it's you guys all along. You're very infamous here, TJ, you know that? I knew it's too much of a coincidence, can't say I haven't expected this." Mikey smiles.

"So you'll join us?" Vince excitedly asks. "You'll be valuable general too… I'll explain to you about that later."

"Wait, you're also in on this. I thought you're a basketball star now." Mikey comments.

"Yeah I'm both. I will handle groups here in LA baby! The West Coast is my kingdom."

"Same old Vince." TJ smiles, looking at Mikey. "So what do you say Mikey?"

"No." Mikey simple answers. "WHAT?" Vince and TJ shouts while Robert stands up and glares at anyone in the bar who now stare at the four.

"You heard me. No. I am the man of righteousness, I have heard of your group of criminals. What you guys do are wrong, and I cannot allow that. Leave now before I change my mind and report you guys." Mikey crosses his arms, trying to look angry. But he's still the same old Mikey, he cannot look intimidating at all, which makes Robert smirks and mumbles. "As if calling the cops would work."

"But Mikey… "

"No TJ." TJ was cut off by Mikey. "After all these time, I don't even know if you guys know me anymore after all this time. Do you even know that I'm gay?" The other three are now silenced at this news. "I thought so. You don't know me anymore. If you still want to be friends then you know where to find me. If not then don't bother." Mikey says as he walks off.

"Well that didn't go as planned at all." TJ says after Mikey has left the bar.

"I told you, you should have used more manipulations." Vince comments.

"I thought he would be an easy one." He raises his hands up explaining. "But it doesn't matter, we'll get him eventually."

They did not.

Massachusetts, July 2011

"Hello TJ. Long time no see. How are you and the gang?"Gretchen talks to TJ at her lab, she still buries herself in work while talking to him and Menlo.

"I'm good, better than ever, but I'm sure you know that, as you might have also known about Vince, Spinelli, and Gus." TJ smiles at Gretchen, but he doesn't even receive a single glance from her.

"I might have a few sources." She answers coldly.

"Spinelli isn't doing so well though. Her parents passed away in an accident two years ago. She was devastated, but she's fine now." TJ continues.

"What a tragic 'accident'. I'm sorry to hear that, they were good people. Tell Spinelli I send my condolence. Oh, and congratulation on your first born, TJ. What did you name him?" She asks.

"Curtis, Curtis Detweiler. That kid is one heck of a crier, and he's only a month old. He's gonna be something great in the future, I can tell ya." TJ answers proudly, Menlo then elbows him to get back to business. "Okay Gretch, I think we both know why we're here so let's cut to the chase shall we? We want you to join our group."

"I already told you Teej, or should I say, Robin. I'm not joining, I'm too busy working on my project right now." Gretchen is now trying to hold back her tears, still not looking at them, and the guys can clearly see it.

"Gretch, don't lie. We know that you have finished your project for years now. We have also saw how many of your peers condemned you for your work, and we know that those companies will do whatever it takes to destroy your work. Join us, we need you, and we can take them down together." TJ puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off.

"TJ, you know I can't join. You should be lucky that I haven't tipped you off for the FBI, or something." Gretchen stands up from her chair and angrily points her finger towards him.

"Technically that won't do anything." Menlo whispers to TJ's ear as Gretchen continues. "Not to mention countless morally wrong reasons. Not all rich people are bad, people you help are ignorant, you're disrupting the economy, and… and… I don't need your help, why do you need my help? I have abandoned you guys since college, and… and… "

Gretchen can no longer hold back anymore, she bursts out crying, Menlo immediately runs over and holds her. Gretchen buries her face to his shoulder. "W-why did they do this to me? I-It was everything I have. What am I supposed to do now? They call me a-a lunatic, a woman who doesn't belong in the lab behind my back." She sobs.

TJ lets her cry for a few minutes before continuing. "I'm very sorry for what you have been through. Look, I know we are no longer the good guys anymore, we're wanted criminals for god's sake. But I know, and you know, that what we do is better off for the people in the end, it's the right thing to do. They need us, and I need you. You're still a part of the gang Gretch, we forgive you. It will be just like old times."

TJ has not been completely honest to himself. For years, he sometimes wakes up at night, wondering if what he has done is truly the right thing. But most importantly, he wonders what his parents will think if they find out.

Her crying has stopped, Gretchen smiles lightly and looks over to TJ. "Promise me one thing Teej."

"Anything Gretchen!"

"You will make them pay for what they have done to me."

Massachusetts, September 2011

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the betrayal lunatic. What are you doing here?" Lisa, Gretchen's former roommate, looks up and crosses her arm as she sees Gretchen coming to her room. Lisa is a pretty girl, by all means: she's slim with long ginger hair down to her lower back, a little messy from lack of nurturing, but her glasses has managed to hide most of her beauty. She likes boys, and boys like her, but she finds it too distracting, so she uses her glasses as a mean to scare them off.

Back to the point, Lisa is still angry at Gretchen for abandoning her, she was her only friend at MIT.

"This isn't the time Lisa, I have something very important to tell you." Gretchen simply answers.

"Same old Gretchen." Lisa rolls her eyes. "Alright, get to the point, as you can see I'm very busy with all these projects." She continues pointing to her laptop with more than 30 tabs open.

"Too busy playing Pacman?" Gretchen says as she glances to the computer and sees Lisa's Pacman tab opened.

"It's Ms. Pacman FYI. What do you want?" Lisa crosses her arm.

"You remember TJ Detweiler? The Arkansas legend?" Gretchen asks.

"Of course I know him. Your friend back in high school, the handsome, fearless, leader of The Gang, and then Justice group, executing countless operations, gaining million of dollars, but decides to give them all to the ones in need." Lisa answers enthusiastically, as if she's telling a story.

"But alas, like Robin Hood himself, he was betrayed by his friends, those bitches Mary and Britney, which eventually lead to the fall of Justice, the death of him and his bitch of a wife Spinelli." She continues with a very angry voice.

"What if I tell you that he's still alive?" Gretchen asks. Lisa freezes for a moment. How can she have never considered that possibility before?

"What if he is?" Lisa asks back.

"They faked their own deaths. I work for him now, and he needs you, no one I know is as good at hacking, or computers in general as you are. And I miss you too." Gretchen pleads.

"Is his wife, Spinelli, still alive as well?" Lisa asks without a thought.

"Yes, but no funny business missy." Gretchen is catching up to what her friend is thinking.

"You make a convincing point Miss Gretchen. Alright I'll join, for you." Lisa laughs.

"You sure not for TJ?" Gretchen smirks.

"Of course not, he has a wife you know? I promise, no funny business, but don't expect me to take order from her, or from you." Lisa smirk back. She then turns her back to the laptop and continues playing Ms. Pacman.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the world form the four evil ghosts." Lisa answers sarcastically.

"We have to leave now Lisa. My jet, the one I designed, is waiting for us. Now turns off your computer and come."

"Only TJ can make me do that hehe." Lisa mumbles. "Ok little Miss Show Off, let's go." She rolls her eyes and turns to Gretchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Rise

**Chapter 6: Rise**

New York main base, one week later

"So boss, why are you gathering us here? Stage three ready?" Gretchen begins.

She sits in the meeting room along with other generals: Wang, Helen, Chuck, Francis, Menlo, Robert, Lisa, Gus; on screen there are also Vince who is in LA, and Becky and Joey, who are now dating and staying back at Arkansas.

"Jeez Gretchen, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call TJ your boss please. It freaks me out." Spinelli complains. After Gretchen joined, the two girl decided to make up with one another, after TJ 'accidentally' locks the old gang, except for Mikey, in a room one day. They are all still mad at Mikey, however, and they beat up TJ after knowing he locked them intentionally.

"People, settle down please. That means you, Ashley!" Spinelli glares at him.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds tonight." She teases. Only he can call her Ashley and get away with it.

"You know you love me." TJ gives her a seductive look as she sticks out her tongue.

"Get to the point, lovebirds." Lisa angrily speaks. "I'll be late for an important business."

"Tetris tournament." Gretchen whispers to Gus, who is sitting right next to her.

"You're right Gretchen. All of you can see here, with the addition of the lovely miss Lisa here, we have all the men, and women, needed for my next step. As you all know, we are a criminal organization, but we all believe our morals are clean. And why do you think that is the case?" TJ asks, looking at his fellow peers.

"We don't hurt innocent people?" Gus answers.

"We only take what is necessary and help others people in returns?" Helen answers.

"We're awesome?" Vince answers.

"All of you are right, especially Vince." Everyone chuckle as TJ continues. "That's what make us better than some regular thugs or some edgy teenagers, we dare to act, to do what's right. And I dare say we have to think bigger, to help even more people now that we have the capability to. My next target, is other criminal gangs." All of the generals are now interested, though more than half of them are looking concerned.

"I'm not saying we should eradicate them all, take one down another will replace. We will subjugate them, one by one, to only do what we told them to. This way, we can prevent them from harming other people, and potentially recruiting even more people to our group."

TJ begins his explaining his extremely detailed and thought-out plan, from controlling all the gangs in New York, then the US, then Mexico, South America and eventually, around the world. What seems to be so impossible is now possible right in front of their eyes. Though he doesn't mention it, they all understand how crucial Gretchen and Lisa are in this plan, which explains why he has waited so long before announcing Stage Three.

"With your approvals, I will launch the first attack on the other members of the Big Five in New York. Who's with me?" TJ finishes the speech for his plan. Everybody in the room understand this will only work if they're all in this together.

His generals have put all of their loyalty and trusts to TJ. They all approve of the plan simultaneously. They would now follow him to the end of the Earth, except for one person.

"Okay, go back to your place and get some rest, tomorrow you will receive your first assignments as generals. Except for Chuck, Spinelli, Lisa, and Gretchen, you all can leave."

When all of the others have left, TJ begins getting four huge maps out of his trusted red cap, and put them on the table.

"Okay guys, this is the first step of Stage Three…"

Over the next five years, Gretchen's technology dominates all fields, especially in combat and psychological warfare; Lisa is a huge threats to any Internet-related gangs, and a great asset when it comes to information; Chuck is a fighter and a natural-born leader, he leads assault gang after gang without a defeat, and pulls through many impossible battles; Spinelli, without a doubt, is an even better fighter and gunner than Chuck, no man in the world can match her, she is TJ's secret weapon. But Spinelli shines by being the Head of Engineering team (she and Gretchen single-handedly rebuilt a freaking bus back in Fourth grade, this shouldn't come as a surprise), the only person who is capable of making Gretchen's design a reality.

What comes next is history. The group changes their name to Robinhood6, the name that strikes fear to the criminal world.

* * *

A/N: This is just a short chapter to end the Prologue. The following chapters will hopefully be less plot-heavy, as I've tried to cover most of it in the Prologue. I already have a few ideas in mind, but I'm open for suggestions if you want to learn more about the live(s) of some specific character(s), or have some interesting stories of your own.


	7. Chapter 7: Citadel

**Chapter 7: Citadel**

A/N: This chapters, and likely a lot of future ones, will be a short story, (or several stories depend on the length) about conversations and lives between people, most likely will mainly focus on generals. I will slip in a few plot-related chapters in between.

* * *

Mexico, September 2013

The Citadel, a giant castle in the middle of the desert, officially owned by Francis, now the famous CEO of AAB. In reality, it is the main base of Robinhood6. It will also be the base for weaponry, armory, training, communication and various other works. Designing this place is an extremely difficult job, and is given to Gretchen to commission building the Citadel.

Gretchen proves to be the right woman for the job. With her designs, TJ's connections, and Spinelli's talent in engineering, the Citadel is built only within two months. Most of the generals are now given a tour around the place in the opening day by Gretchen.

"Welcome to the Citadel everyone, this will be our new home from now on. Those who aren't staying here, like Becky and Joey, are welcome to visit anytime you want. It has everything we need, from defense, intelligence, to leisure." Gretchen proudly presents.

"Wow, did you really build this whole place?" Wang asks in utter awed.

"No Wang, I found it in the middle of the desert by chance." She replies sarcastically.

"Is it me or everyone becomes more sarcastic when they spend a lot of time around you?" TJ whispers to Spinelli, referencing to Gretchen and her working together most the time while building the Citadel.

"What can I say? I'm a good influence to people." She shrugs.

"This is the crew quarter, where people in our group who come and go will stay non-permanently." Gretchen continues the tour and points to a large room with many beds and TVs. It looks like dozens of bedrooms combined into one. "Those who stay permanently will live in other rooms."

"This, is the dining room." She opens the door to a large dining hall, as beautiful as a French restaurant, where automatic robots, dressed as waiters and chefs, are standing by the wall, waiting for orders. When everyone have moved in, including non-generals, the number of robots will be equal to the number of people, so yeah, Gretchen kinda likes robots.

"This, is the communication room. It looks empty for now, but when our men move here to work, this baby will be as busy as Wall Street on the day bit coin was introduced." She points to a huge room with countless advanced computers throughout the hallways, with a platform and a large computers in the middle, reserved for the commander of the team, which will usually be Gretchen or TJ.

"When bit coin was introduced, it wasn't that popular." Menlo whispers to Francis, both chuckling.

"This room, is Lisa's room." Gretchen announces unenthusiastically at a dark room with a bed, some pizza boxes lying on the ground, a desk and a chair with Lisa sitting there working on something in her laptop.

"Lisa, honey, says something to your fellow peers. You're also a general, remember?" Gretchen nervously asks her. Lisa just turns around, hisses at them, and goes back to work.

"Note to self, don't go to Lisa's room." Gretchen says as she closes the door and everyone nod.

"This, is the armory. All kinds of weapons and armors that the engineering team, kudos to Spinelli, has made or purchased are in this room." She points to a room as large as the communication room, filled with useful items sorted out like a library. On the left of the room is the practice range, and on the right is the armors and all sorts of other weapons test room.

Without warnings, all generals run off into different corners of the room, picking up different kinds of weapons, armors, and items to test them. They look like kids in a candy store, leaving behind Gretchen and Menlo dumbfounded. The two smile at each other, a mutual understanding that they're like parents of these kids.

"You want to go to the dining room and have something to drink? I heard T-21 makes excellent Espresso." Gretchen starts off.

"Sure." Menlo nods.

Meanwhile

"Robin, you and me. Shooting contest now. I want a rematch." Chuck says as he sees TJ, holding for himself the tactical focus new model GS-2013 rifle, and hands over a handgun to TJ.

"Hey, no fair man!"

"Well I need some advantages going against the great Robin Hood." Chuck shrugs.

And he still loses hands down.

"I am the night!" Wang imitates Batman postures as he wears Batman-like gears that Gretchen has specifically design for him.

"You look like a total idiot." Helen giggles, as she starts putting on her Master Chief body armor.

"If you say so, how about a sparring match then? I'll show you the power of the bat." Wang asks slyly.

"It would be an honor, Mr. Bruce." Helen takes a princess bow in the suit.

Wang loses miserably in the spar. (*cough* MasterChiefisbetterthanBatman *cough*)

"Gus, Mono, I bet you two cannot beat my awesome MegaDestroyer." Vince shouts over to Robert and Gus, pointing to his remotely controlled, 10 feet tall robot.

"You're on!" They say at the same time and start tackling the robot to the ground right off the bat. Despite the robot's gigantic size, Gus and Robert aren't small themselves, both nearly 7 feet tall. With the two of them combined, they soon overwhelm the robot. Robert even manages to pull off its head, shutting it down, and smirk the look of horror on Vince's face.

"Wow, this is fun! We're a good team!" Gus excitedly screams.

"You're not too bad yourselves, New Ki… I mean commissioner." Robert smiles, referencing to Gus recently becoming the youngest commissioner of NYPD in history. We'll get to that story eventually, it's a good one.

When Gretchen and Menlo are back, they soon all go back to the door and follow her to the next room. "Tell me again why do I have to work with you guys." Gretchen rolls her eyes and whispers to TJ.

"Because we're awesome." Spinelli shouts, overhearing the conversation.

The tour continues with various other room: The washroom for and laundry and iron, the cinema, football field, indoor natural reserve, and many more, operated mainly by robots, and the cold fusion reactor chamber where Gretchen powers all the rooms and robots. (A/N: These details may come to use later)

"Please restrain yourself from pressing any buttons that you don't know what they do. And I didn't mean that to any specific one of you. I mean for literally every single one of you." Gretchen warns them frustratingly. "I can't believe you guys are adults now, it's like we haven't even graduated from Third Street!"

"She's talking to you." Francis, who just pressed a random button when no one was looking, whispers to Menlo.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if we're a crime organization or a bunch of goofy kids." Chuck whispers to TJ.

"Who says we can't be both? But if we were, Gretchen would be our mom." TJ chuckles.

"I heard that, Teej. Anyway, last but not least, the fun room." Gretchen proudly presents the largest room of all, full of entertainments: arcade, bowling alley, Xbox, spas, and that's not even half of it. Everyone opens their mouth in amazement, TJ puts his hand on her shoulder "Nice work Gretchen, I'm glad you're the one in charge of this."

"Thanks TJ." She smiles. "This is the end of the tour, enjoy people, make yourselves at home." Everyone nods and start walking back to their rooms, much to Gretchen's surprise.

"What?" She is confused.

"What?" They ask back.

"Aren't you guys going to enjoy the fun room?"

"Com'on Gretch, we're not kids anymore." Spinelli says, looking as serious as she can be.

"But, but, back there, the armory, the buttons, you… you guys… Whatever," she gives up, "I need another drink." Gretchen says as she walks back to the dining room and everyone leave.

"Wait, Gretchen!" Gus suddenly shouts, running up to her.

"Yes?" "Can you show me where the bathroom is? It's not in the tour." He asks, trying to hold back.

"...shit..." She whispers.

"WHAT? All of this flawless, foolproof designs and you don't have a bathroom?" Gus asks, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Of course we have a bathroom, what do you think the Citadel is, a fictional building someone made for gags? Over to that door and to the left." Gus runs off before she can finish. "I have to install a bathroom inside Lisa's room quick." She mumbles.

After she has left, the door across the hallway opens, revealing several heads popping out, trying to see if Gretchen is gone or not. "The eagle has left the nest, let's go everyone." TJ says as they all run off back to the fun room laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: Anniversary

**Chapter 8: Anniversary**

The Citadel, March 31st, 2014

After a shooting practice session for our lovely couple.

"Hey Teej, remember what day is tomorrow?" Spinelli asks excitedly as she takes off her ear plugs.

"Uhm, April Fools?" TJ smirks, looking away sheepishly.

"Very funny." Spinelli rolls her eyes. "You needs Madam Fist to remind you?"

TJ smiles, still remembering the day they were officially a couple. TJ and Spinelli is the most confusing and famous pair, both in middle school and high school. The pair keep flirting at each other, like they're really a couple, but they never got together until nearly the end of junior year in high school, which made their friends go crazy back then, and have been together ever since. This is because of a promise they made back in elementary, when they swore to date after high school if they're still both single. But right on April Fools, TJ lost control and kissed Spinelli after an extremely great April Fools' prank. She kissed him back, of course, and they just decided to ignore the promise afterwards.

Both never cared about their wedding day though. The couple know they're going to get married eventually, so April Fools become their most special day instead.

"Calm down honey. How can I forget our anniversary? It was such a romantic memory." TJ answers sarcastically, faking his dreamy eyes.

"So romantic, kissing a girl without her consent, and then saying you love her on April Fools. My Romeo." Spinelli smirks, also faking her dreamy eyes.

"You're lucky that you're cute Detweiler." She continues. Spinelli legally changed her name to Ashley Funicello Spinelli Detweiler, but she still goes by Spinelli, so she still sometimes calls TJ by Detweiler, and the habit never stops.

"Whatever you say. I still think having our anniversary on April Fools day is the best possible combination." TJ says proudly.

"Yeah, considering you're already a clown." Spinelli teases him.

"And you're marrying to one, so don't think so highly of yourself" TJ retorts. They begin glaring at each other playfully.

"So Mr. Romantic, what do you have in mind for our anniversary?" She says, feeling that she's about to lose the staring contest.

"Funny you should ask Mrs. Detweiler, I… "

"Say no more, Teej. Cancel all your plans, we're going to the April Fools festival in Berlin!" Spinelli cuts him off before he's able to reveal his plan. This leaves him speechless considering how much effort he has put into it. He always was the one making plans for their special day, now it's her turn to return the favour.

* * *

"I can't believe you make me cancel all my plans. It took me a whole week to make it perfect, I even flied to Paris and back twice!" TJ complains as they get off the airport in Berlin.

"Calm down Teej, my plans are awesome too. Just let me do this once in a while." It's true, Spinelli can come up with great plans on her own. TJ is just upset because she didn't tell him beforehand, but then again, he didn't tell her either. A plan is what she always expects him to have.

"Yeah you're right. So what's the plan for our trip today? Besides the festival, of course."

"Yeah… I don't have one. Just rent a car, a nearby hotel, and find something to do before the festival." Spinelli shrugs.

"What the… " She puts a finger on his mouth, shutting him up instantly.

"Just go with the flow Teej. Isn't improvising your talent too?" She reassures him. TJ smiles, sometimes his operations go off track, but he always manages to come up with solutions on the fly to fix the mistakes.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He teases as they get into the taxi. TJ starts telling the driver to go to a hotel near the festival in German, thanks to Gretchen's automatic translation device.

"Well you should have known that before you decided to marry me." She teases back in German.

* * *

Spinelli was right to improvise, they had so much fun before the festival starts. Spinelli came up with the idea of pranking random people, and TJ decided to reuse their old prank back in high school: TJ or Spinelli would sit in a food store, pretending to flirt with someone on the table across, depend on the gender, while the other just sits behind, either being irritated or flirts back, fooling the victim to think they're flirting with him/her (This prank was way more successful than expected back then, but then again, TJ and Spinelli are very attractive and were still single back then).

The prank is still a success, and while some just laughed it off, some people started screaming at them in German and chased them. TJ and Spinelli ended their morning by being chased by a dozen of their victims who took April Fools way too seriously. At noon, they went to the festival and had lunch.

"Well that was fun." TJ smiles.

"Totally, you were a lady-killer back there."

"And you're not too bad yourself, Mrs. Heartbreaker." They both smile at each other lovingly. Then, someone order the Dragon, an extremely spicy signature meal of this restaurant, that if anyone can eat it all without drinking anything, their entire meal is free.

"Hey look Spin, someone just ordered the special meal." TJ tells Spinelli as he points to the table.

"No way he can make it!" They watch and bet as the man tries to finish the Dragon. Eventually, he succeeds, and TJ wins the bet.

"Thank you very much." He smirks and takes her money as Spinelli rolls her eyes. "That guy must be a literal dragon now. "

"I wouldn't say he's a dragon, but he's gonna be the Dragon Warrior. After all that, he'll look like a panda for sure." She continues, pointing to the man now chugging gallons after gallons of water. They both start laughing hysterically.

"So Spin, any plans what should we do next, now that we're in the festival?" He continues after finish laughing.

"Put down your planning mind today Teej. Let's just go out and enjoy the festival will ya?" She teases.

"Whatever you say, m'lady." He stares at her and smile. She is still the same old Spinelli, witty, adventurous, fearless, and beautiful, that he loves after all these years.

* * *

The couple have a lot of fun in the festival. Spinelli accidentally breaks the machine in King of the Hammer. TJ, the former Prankster Prince, is pranked by an eight-year-old German kid, who manages to fool him with the "Kick Me" classic. They also attend a face artist booth, where he paints a skull on Spinelli's and a monkey on TJ's.

"You're such a goofy monkey child." Spinelli shakes her head at TJ's choice of face paint.

"I kinda like it though, it'll prevent anyone from recognizing us." TJ answers, focusing on his monkey face through his phone.

"Teej, I told you, we were only famous back in Arkansas. Besides, it's been three years since our 'death', no one would recognize us now." Spinelli reassures him.

"Hey, dead people can't talk, missy. Besides, I'm a goofy monkey man now, your goofy monkey man." He teases back, trying to kiss her but she pushes him away, not wanting to ruin the makeup she's having.

Continue walking, they see a claw machine at the festival, but it's obviously rigged, true to the spirit of April Fools. It doesn't deter TJ from trying though.

"Watch this, Spinelli. Some old tricks I learn back from high school." TJ tries to impress his young wife by having a go with the machine. But they are rigged, oh they are rigged indeed! He doesn't manage to win even once. Amused by TJ's frustration, Spinelli decides to have a go herself.

"Goddammit, you little cheater! I should have had it fair and square!" Spinelli shouts as she kicks the machine after her third try. Miraculously, her kick breaks the interior of machine, making most of the prizes now fall down into arms reach. They glance at each other for a moment, and at the same time, each grabs a prize, and runs away as fast as possible.

"Please remind me and Gretchen after this trip to restrain you whenever you're near our robots from now on, ok?" TJ says as he catches up to Spinelli. She just glares at him teasingly and continue running.

After the run, the couple decide to have sundae. Somehow, TJ pulls out his irresistible charm and convinces the ice cream lady to get them two sundaes in exchange for the prize he just stole a moment ago. Spinelli still keeps hers, as a trophy. As they are enjoying the afternoon, a handsome young man approaches Spinelli.

"Hey there beautiful, what brings you here to the lovely festival today." He speaks in German, acting as if TJ doesn't exist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." TJ cuts in, genuinely worry for the man's safety.

"Are you with him?" The man asks Spinelli while smirking at TJ.

"Yup." Spinelli answers coldly. "And you better walk away before something bad happens to you."

"You're cute, you know that? A cute girl like you should hang out with a guy like me, instead of that monkey over there." TJ can see Spinelli has put her hand into a fist, ready to strike, so he puts his hand on hers, signaling her to stop. He then goes stand between Spinelli and the man, thinking of a great way to humiliate him.

"Hey buddy, there's no point arguing in front of the pretty lady here. I think what she needs is a gift." Spinelli raises her eyebrows, catching up to what TJ is trying to do. "Why don't you and I try to win her over by giving her a gift from the game over there?" TJ points to the shooting game stand, where the grand prize is a Teddy Bear half the size of Spinelli.

The man laughs and agrees, not knowing what he's pulling himself into. Over the stand, TJ shoots first. He pulls out the blindfold from his pocket and puts them on before shooting. As expected, that stunt got the attention from everyone, a large crowd now gather around the three to see TJ shoots. Unsurprisingly, he makes bullseyes with all of his shots, winning the grand prize. The man, now pressured with the crowd surrounding him, snatches the blindfold from TJ and puts them on himself. This results in all embarrassing misses. With the crowd now laughing at him, he just runs away.

"Nice work, Mr. Showoff." Spinelli smirks, holding the teddy bear as they walk off the stand..

"What? I thought that plan was pretty good, and I saved him from getting his nose broken." TJ shrugs. Spinelli just smiles at TJ and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the prize, by the way. Though I still prefer my trophy." She adds, eyeing the previous prize on TJ's hand.

"Yeah, trophy of destruction." He teases.

While walking, TJ notices the poster for today's main event: The King of Lies. It's an annual event hosted at the hometown of the previous year's champion, to determine who can tell the greatest, most bizarre and funny lies. He remembers it well, back when they're fifteen, this event was hosted in Arkansas. As expected, TJ was so good at lying, he got to the final round. But then he lost, he was inexperienced.

"Sweet, I didn't know the King of Lies is hosted here this year. Aw man, it's been so long, I completely forgot about it. Can we join Spin? Can we? Can we? Pretty please…" He turns to Spinelli and pleads excitedly at her smug face.

"Teej, I'm your wife, not your mom. You can join any contest you want." She teases.

"Yes! Thanks dear." TJ hugs her, with sudden realization. "Wait a minute…You know The King of Lies is hosted here, so you wanted to take me here, aren't ya?."

"I might have glanced over and noticed this event before." She shrugs. In truth, she remembers well how sad he was when he lost that year. He was bummed out for a whole week, Spinelli only managed to snap him out of it by flashing him her boobs. TJ and her will take this story to their graves. That's why this year she was determined to take him to the contest.

"Hey Spin, why don't you join with me?" TJ asks.

"You know I'm not as good of a storyteller as you are, right?" Spinelli raises her eyebrows.

"You have lived with me for a long time. I'm sure I've had good influence on ya." He shrugs.

"I'm sure lying is one of your best influence on me, so useful." Spinelli answers sarcastically, but she joins anyway.

Before they could enter for the contest, the gateman stops them. "Hello sir and madam, to join, you have to pass the qualifying round. Tell me a good lie, I will be the judge of it." He speaks in German.

"The man in front of me is the ugliest person I have ever seen." TJ answers in a straight face.

"You're good. I like you already, you may pass." The man smiles, turning to Spinelli. "And you, ma'am?"

"What? That's the lamest lie I have ever heard. I bet that monkey face paint has turned you into a literal monkey, boy, because you have no class." Spinelli turns to TJ and teases him, referencing the monkey face paint he still has.

"Dang, lady, are you Death because you slay your man good. You may pass." Spinelli happily walks off with TJ.

"Wow, I'm impressed." TJ says surprisedly.

"Well, I used to be best friend with the King of Pranks, I have to know a trick or two." Spinelli shrugs.

"What happens to him now? I bet he turns into an absolutely handsome and successful leader, right?" He asks.

"No, he's still the same as he was, goofy, childish, and a huge dork." She retorts. They just can't stop teasing each other.

* * *

"...And the elephant and the mouse live happily ever after, they even have three kids, don't ask me how they do it." The crowd bursts into laughter and claps at Spinelli's story. She proves to be a great liar, and they both get to the final round. It was only TJ, Spinelli, and a guy name Finn.

(Spoiler alert: everyone's a winner, the prize is the friendship we made along the way. Nah I'm kidding, the prize is a crown carved with the title 'The King of Lies')

Finn goes first, he introduces himself to the crowd to be a regular salesman, but he's a bragger alright. He goes on for five minutes talking about the great works that he did, how he has a talents for writing, and his hobbies. The crowd was still laughing anyway, at the fake sleeping postures of TJ and Spinelli, which she cradles TJ into sleep like a baby.

Finn proceeds to tell the crowd his journey to the moon, and how he found cheese in there. He also tells them about a story in war where he flew through the enemy in a cannonball, and slayed the enemy general, which manages to make a couple of people laugh.

"These people have clearly not read about the Baron Munchausen, they're German for crying out loud." TJ whispers to Spinelli.

It's now TJ's turn to tell a lie story. The host turns to him. "Okay, now it's your turn, sir. Wait, I remember you, I think a lot of us here do. So, blindfolded monkey cowboy, can you introduce yourself to the crowd?" TJ turns to the crowd as they cheer.

"Of course, my name is Hank, Hank Forra. Thanks everyone who came to see me at the shooting. I'm an American tourist here to take the crown for The King of Lies." The crowd cheer louder as TJ continues in German. "And over there is Lisa Forra, we have no connection whatsoever." TJ smiles at Spinelli while she rolls her eyes, this makes the crowd laugh.

"Well, if you want that to be your lie story, I can see you're heading in a good start. And you speak great German too. What can't you do?" The hosts hype TJ up, and TJ begins his story, casually telling them about his adventures with the old gang.

He tells them about how NASA comes to recruit the genius janitor using teleportation in fourth grade, how he literally became a king in his school in sixth, how the gang caught an escaped lion alive in eighth, and how he manages to kiss a girl on April Fools, which is the hardest to believe of all stories. It makes sense, who's crazy enough to confess his love to a girl on April Fools?

"Those are great adventures, Hank. I wish they were real." The host compliments TJ.

"Yeah, I wish it is. You could say it was, bananas." TJ turns to his wife as the crowd laugh, both share a knowing smile. "But my friends are real at least."

"Thank you for your story, Hank. Now let's turn to our lovely Grim Reaper Mrs. Forra here, who is not related to Mr. Forra at all." The hosts turn to Spinelli as the crowd continue cheering.

"Thank you. Yes, it's true, I don't know that man over there one bit. We just coincidentally go on the plane to Berlin on the same day, both want to be The King of Pranks, and both share the same last name. Nothing unusual about that." Spinelli replies in her normal sarcastic tone, but also in German, which makes TJ and the crowd crack up.

Getting the idea from TJ, she continues the story about their adventures with the new gang in college. During their two years in college, when they're not planning or doing operations, they hang out a lot. Though there wasn't anything extraordinary, she fantasizes some of the memories. How McCree restaurant had their chicken bathed with fairy dusts to be more delicious, how they built a boxing ring in the middle of campus to settle the argument with another gang, and so on. She ends the story with how it all started because some idiot kissed her on April Fools and she kissed back, confirming to everyone that story is true. TJ smiles at her, walks over, and kisses her on stage, that makes the crowd cheer louder.

I think we all know who will win this contest. Yup, it's Finn. He totally did not bribe the judges, much to the crowd dismay.

"This whomps!" TJ angrily speaks as they walk off the stage.

"Wanna steal the crown and make a run for it?" Spinelli suggests. They both grin and share a knowing look of what going to happen next.

* * *

"This, is now officially my favorite anniversary!" TJ shouts as he falls to his bed back at the hotel, now with their face paints completely washed off. Spinelli manages to snatch the crown from Finn's head and they run for their lives out of the festival. Everyone was rooting for them anymore so making an escape was extremely easy.

"What did I tell you? Winging it is also fun." She shrugs, going to their living room.

"Yeah you were right. But you did make one plan ahead. And it turns out to be awesome!" TJ shouts, raising the crown up in his hand.

"Who told you I only have one plan. Get your ass over here Teej." Spinelli tells him. Intrigued, TJ walks over to the living room to see a candle-lit table with dinner and wine already served, and Spinelli sitting on one side.

"Wow, you actually have everything prepared. I'm impressed." TJ says as he sits down in front of her and she turns on the music.

"I know. I'm sorry if the food isn't so good. I made it before coming to Berlin, I didn't have time to cook right away."

"Are you kidding me? Your food is always good, and I like your gesture. It's nice seeing you making great plans once in a while." TJ strokes her hair, making her blush. Spinelli isn't the best cook in the world, but TJ still loves what she made.

TJ stands up in the middle of the meal and offers Spinelli to take his hand. "Teej, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Com'on, this is our favorite song. Will I have the honor dancing with you, Mrs. Detweiler?" He says as the playlist is now playing La vie en rose.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Detweiler." Spinelli smiles and takes his hand as they start dancing slowly, neither of them know how to dance, but both don't care, they're just enjoying the moment.

'Hold me close and hold me fast

The magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose...'


	9. Chapter 9: Back Home

**Chapter 9: Back home**

Seattle, August 2015:

A blonde woman in her late twenties sitting alone in a coffee shop and reading a magazine. Though in her simple clothing: pink shirt, black skirt and white shoes, she somehow pulls it off in style. Out of nowhere, a man with brown hair, around her age, carrying a briefcase though he's in T-shirt and jeans, comes and sits at her table.

Looking up, the woman greets him with surprise, but with a hint of disappointment "Lawson? I was expecting someone else…"

"Hey Ashley. Sorry, it's just me. You know TJ never comes in person." The man answers with a smile and orders a coffee for himself.

"Oh, it's ok Lawson. I'm guessing you're the guy for this mission, so it's obvious that you would come." Ashley answers sadly, putting her magazine down. "So where's your crew? Are you planning to go solo?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm not a one-man army like Chuck or Spinelli, my guys are back at the hotel. We'll start the mission tomorrow after you give me what I need. Wouldn't want to scare people here off with six men going to a coffee shop to see a pretty girl, would we?" Lawson shrugs.

Ashley giggles "You make a good point. I haven't seen you since high school, you have your own crew now huh? That must feels good."

Lawson laughs back "Privilege of being a commander I guess. Fun fact, they're all my men back in our days at Third Street. Tracked 'em down after I join TJ's group, and here we are."

"Sorry for being out of the loop, I'm not really a member. What's a commander?" Ashley asks curiously.

"It's kind of complicated, but simple version there are four main position in Robinhood6: soldier, commander, captain, and general. I think you already know about general right? Vince, Gus, Menlo are ones." Ashley nods. "Well each general controls several gangs in the world, keeping them in line. Leader of each gang is a captain, they answer to their respective general, most are not fond of TJ, though. Commanders are instead leaders of smaller groups who TJ can assign normal missions or do missions on their own, those he can trust. Important ones he would do on his own, along with some generals. The rest are soldiers. But I prefer calling ones working for captains minions more." Lawson continues.

"I see, but why does TJ need to give a title to those criminals anyway?" Ashley asks further.

"He told me it makes the gang leaders feel like they're not irrelevant to the story." This makes her giggles again. Lawson notices her laugh looks weirdly cute. "So how are you doing lately? I see that you no longer says 'like' all the time or 'Scandalous!' anymore." He asks while trying to imitate her old 'Ashley' voice.

"Jeez Lawson, we just met five minutes ago. At least buy me a drink first." Ashley smirks. His eyes widen and he blushes.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I-I just want to know more about you that's all… I mean, not that I any intentions, it's just we're friends and..." Lawson waves his hands in denial.

"Relax Lawson, I'm just kidding." Ashley smiles. "We all have stopped those habits back in high school, if you paid attention. I guess it's just a part of growing up, you realized you were young, and dumb, and in our case, mean."

"After college here in Seattle, I decided to stay to pursue my dream being a journalist. Things have been going pretty well lately, I'm working for a local newspaper. Before then things were pretty rough for me." She continues.

"Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Look at you now." Lawson shrugs and drinks his coffee. While it's true that all of the Ashleys' families are very wealthy, the same could no longer be said about Ashley A's.

TJ has told the basic stuffs about Ashley A to him. After the financial crisis in 2008, her father lost all of his wealth and suffered from a massive debt. Ashley A decided to take student loan and completed her study. After graduation, she took many odd jobs while being interns for writers, trying to gain experience and support her family. Her hard works paid off, and now with the money from her job and from working for TJ, her debts have nearly been wiped out. Life is good so far for her.

"I used to be a hooker, you know?" Ashley shrugs, this makes Lawson spit out his coffee towards her, but was blocked by her magazine, which she has anticipated.

"WHAT? YOU? REALLY? I'm...I'm sorry to hear that." He screams and lowers his voice right away. Lawson is then confused when she begins laughing her Ash off.

"This gets people all the time." Ashley speaks between her laugh. "I'm not a 'hooker' as you're thinking. One of my friend in college got me a job as a matchmaker. It's not official business, but it pays well, so I work there for quite a while. I got to hook people up, so you could say I was a hooker. You should see the look on your face." She calms down and smirks at him.

"Wow, you got me." Lawson feels embarrassed, but he still wants to know more about her. "So when did you start working for TJ? Still haven't heard you talk about him yet."

"There's not much to say actually, he contacted me right after graduation. TJ didn't told me about his group at first, just some jobs involving gather information. I eventually gain his trust, and TJ shared to me about Justice. Officially I'm not a member, I only work for TJ as an outside source when he needs, but I haven't seen him in person even once." She answers sadly, but with a smile. "I have to thank TJ though, I may not have gone through the days back then if it weren't for him."

"Not everyone in our group has the privilege so see him in person." Lawson tries to cheer her up. She lowers her head, not looking at him and not saying word. A long pause ongoing between them.

"You still love him, don't you?" He suddenly asks, breaking off the silence. Ashley doesn't say anything, just slowly nods.

"I know he's now happily married to Spinelli. I guess I had hoped if someday I get to meet him and show my affection, he might change his mind. Now that I think about it, I couldn't do that to Spinelli anyway. She hates me, but she's still an Ashley." Ashley finally answers, her face glues to the ground.

Lawson just nods understandingly, and puts his hand on her shoulder, like TJ always does. "You know, Spinelli was the one who convinced TJ to contact you." He finally says, knowing he would be dead if Spinelli knows he shares this information.

"Really?" Ashley lifts up her head and asks.

"Yeah, back then, when they found out about your situation, Spinelli told TJ to donate their money to help you, but you returned it, saying you cannot accept the money." He explains. Ashley lets out an understanding oh to this revelation.

"So Spinelli thought that you wanted to earn money on your own, give a man a fish and you feed him for a day kind of thing, and asked TJ to recruit you." Lawson continues. "TJ based on that ideas to recruit all of their friends back from Third Street to college. You're the reason that I'm here. You should feel proud of yourself." Ashley lets out a small giggle.

"TJ also told me you're one of his best informers. Lisa can find thousands of webpages relevant to their targets, but you're the only one who can find the key points. You're great, maybe even the best, so don't feel bad ok?" Lawson tries the signature TJ smile.

"Who said anything about me not being the best?" Ashley smirks. "And your TJ impression still needs better practice."

"Don't push it, Armbruster!" Lawson smirks back.

"I won't, Irwin! So, I believe it's your turn to tell me about you."

"Not much to say about me, though. I went to the same college as TJ and most other members, we stopped being enemies back in high school and became friends in college. I was one of the earliest member, actually, and have been ever since. One day, I'll become a general." Lawson says with determination in his eyes.

"You? General? What makes you think you have what it takes?" Ashley teases.

"Well clearly I'm not as good as the generals, else I would have been one. But I have experience, I'm a leader, like him, and I can improve. Also, I'm the greatest archer who has ever lived." Lawson brags.

"You? Greatest archer?" Ashley asks skeptically, but amused.

"I did archery in college, and had a lot of practice. See this bad boy here?" He points to his briefcase. "Inside is my weapon. Gretchen equips me with all kinds of arrows like Hawkeye has: explosive, electrocute, spying chips, all sorts of stuffs."

"The important question is, can you deliver those shots?"

"There's a reason TJ call me Irwin Whitehand like in Robin Hood, Ashley." Lawson smirks. "I guess I'll have to show you during the mission. Speaking of which, let's talk business."

"I like your confidence." Ashley giggles. "So here's what I found." She then takes out her note from the magazine.

* * *

Arkansas, one week later

It's just another peaceful morning in the neighborhood around Third Street elementary school. It's a lovely Sunday, perfect for outdoor activities. The young kids are playing marbles in the sidewalk, some adults are cutting their lawn, and one big family are having a barbeque. Between the ordinary, there was a strange man walking down the street in casual clothing. No one has seen him in the area before, but no one seems to care.

He knocks on the door of a yellow house. A moment later, a fair woman with brown hair, who seems to be in her thirties, opens the door slightly and asks. "Can I help you?"

"Hello miss, I'm looking for the Detweiler residence, and I'm having a little bit of trouble that I need your help." The man politely greets her.

"Ah, yes, the Detweiler family. What do you need my help with?" She answers cheerfully.

"I'm their daughter's friend from college and is here to visit her. I think the address is 214 Sixth Street, but here your house is 212B and the one next door is 216, so I can't find her house anywhere." He explains.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for the confusion." She laughs. "It's a funny story actually, please turns around and you'll see."

The man turns around and in a split of a second, he sees a tall man with dark hair, also in his thirties, standing right in front of him, holding a napkin. He was then immediately passed out from the smell on the napkin. The tall man, who is none other than Spinelli's brother Joey, drags the stranger into the house.

"I still can't believe these idiots still fall for the address switcharoo." The woman facepalms as she closes the door.

"I told you it was a great plan Becky. But, noooo, you didn't believe me." Joey teases as he drags the unconscious man into the basement.

"Yeah right, as if you and I haven't had this whole neighborhood scanned. Why do you think I sent my parents to the park? Even our barbeque guards at your old house saw him a mile away." She teases back.

"Hey, I'm your fiance now. Treat me a little bit nicer will ya?" He echos his voice from the basement.

"Whatever. Just tie him up, we'll interrogate him later. Come up and help me clean the house, TJ will be here soon." She shouts back down.

"Aw, thanks sis. I didn't know you would prepare so much for my visit, but that won't be necessary." TJ says suddenly from the kitchen while eating a cookie. This startles both Becky and Joey.

"Dammit TJ! Didn't Spinelli teach you to knock on the door before entering a house?" She screams surprisedly, running to the kitchen.

"Since when did I have to knock to get into my own house?" He smirks at her, still eating his cookie.

Before Becky could retort, Joey also runs up from the basement and gives TJ a hug. "TJ, you gotta teach me how to make such a cool entrance." Joey says.

"Sorry Joey, it's a secret." TJ smiles. "I wouldn't be here right now if I show everyone all my tricks, right?"

"Are you sure your trick is not jumping through the windows and sitting here in the kitchen until your moment of 'cool entrance' arrive?" Becky smirks as she walks over and closes her kitchen windows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." TJ says, looking away sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, Robin. I'm just saying we have a backdoor, for your next visit." Becky shrugs.

The three decides to go out and eat at nearby diner, in case his mom and dad are back. TJ still hasn't contacted them since his cover was blown, they still think he's now dead.

"Oh. My. God. This chicken is so good! Why didn't try this before?" Becky says excitedly, taking a bite at her hot wings.

"Are you kidding me? That's all you have to say? This chicken is so good, if I have three wishes from the Genie, I would spend all three on these chicken." Joey cuts in while filling his mouths with those wings.

"These chickens are alright." TJ shrugs.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? How dare you say such a vile word in this sacred place?" Joey slams the table angrily.

"Trust me, once you have a taste at the McCree restaurant, all other chicken doesn't even taste like chicken anymore." TJ sighs. "Anyway, I haven't seen my favorite sister and favorite in-law in a while. How ya been?"

"I'm your only sibling, T-Jerk." Becky answers annoyedly.

"Life have been great so far. We only got five assassins sent this month, fewest number this year." Joey says, ignoring his fiance. "As for Arkansas, nothing interesting so far, in case you want to do a mission here."

"And we're getting married next year." Becky smirks, turning over to Joey. "I guess it's not important enough to tell TJ that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, that too." Joey says nervously.

"Really? Congratulation!" TJ gives both of them a big hug. "What plans do you have already. Want me to help?"

"No thanks TJ, we can handle it. Besides, it'll just be a small wedding, with our neighbors, some of my old spy friends, and Becky's friends from college." Joey smiles. After his parents' death, Joey stopped being a spy. With their covers as online business consultant, Joey spends most of his time developing defense and spying network around the neighborhood to protect Becky and the Detweilers.

While TJ is believed to have died a long time ago, many dangerous enemies of Robinhood6 have heard from Randall that TJ might still be alive and is now their leader. As a result, many have attempted to abduct his family to confirm this. Instead of going in hiding, Joey decided to use this against them, capturing assassins to know who sent them, and came up with plans to counterattack.

"You'll come to our wedding right? Bring your little friends also, but please for the love of god don't bring Lisa. She freaks me out." Becky pleads.

"Don't worry Becky, she won't. Though Spinelli and I won't come to your wedding, your friends Mr and Mrs. Johnson will." TJ winks at the couple.

"Well I sure hope the Johnsons will come. So TJ, how's Spinelli?" Joey continues.

"She's now eight month pregnant, so she couldn't come here today, but I think you and Becky already knew that." TJ answers. While Becky is almost never at the Citadel, she's in charge of managing almost everything for his group, especially keeping track of all records involving Robinhood6, from financial, weapons, human resource, to status of other groups working for TJ. He often likes to joke that Becky is his human search history.

TJ then turns to Joey. "Your sister is a mess, the baby is almost coming and she still tries to go practice shooting, boxing and whatnot all the time. Chuck, Wang, Robert and I have to physically restrained her together everyday to keep her from doing it." He jokes.

"That's Spinelli alright." They both chuckle.

"What will you name her?" Becky asks, trying to hide her excitement. She has been waiting to name her niece ever since she knew Spinelli was pregnant even before TJ. What can I say, she knows stuff.

"We still haven't decided yet, I told her I would like to hear suggestions from our friends." TJ shrugs. "Some are ok: Gretchen thought Rose would be nice, same initial as Robin, Menlo chose Melissa, Helen chose Patricia, Wang chose Barbara, he needs to lay off reading Batman. Some are terrible, but not unexpected: Vince thought Megan would be nice, like the Megans back in our high school, and Chuck though it'd be funny to name her Norris. It didn't end well for both of them."

"What about you guys? Do you have any suggestions?" TJ then turns to the couple and asks.

"I have always liked the name Cecilia. It would be nice if my niece have that name." Becky speaks after a moment of thought, pretending as if she hasn't thought about this for a long time.

"Cecilia? That's actually really good, now you make my choices seem bad. You're breaking my heart and shaking my confidence, you know?" TJ jokes. Joey gives him a pity laugh while Becky is just straight up unimpressed.

"I'll think about it later. Speaking of which, why don't you guys come and live with us at the Citadel. It would be a safer environment when you decide to have a baby." He suggests.

"You know I can't, bro." Becky responds without a thought.

"Why not? It's safer there, and you can manage the group better working at the headquarter. I can teach him, or her, shooting guns and making pranks, and Spinelli can..."

"TJ, please! We all know why I can't leave. I'm not the only one being targeted here." She cuts him off and he immediately stops talking. He has feared she would say that. His parents haven't heard of him ever since TJ faked his death. They were brokenhearted when they found out TJ is a criminal, and even more so knowing he was dead afterwards. He never has the gut to see them even once from the guilt. He should have told them, like he had told Becky (he didn't really tell her though, she just figured it out), even if they object.

"Mom and dad would never leave, and I need to be there to take care of them. And Joey needs to stay here to protect me." Becky's voice brings TJ back from his thought. She notices he suddenly frowns, doesn't say a word, most likely from the guilt. "Don't worry T-Jerk, things will still be the same, mom and dad will be fine." She pats his head, reassuring him.

"What if you bring them along as well?" TJ suddenly speaks. Becky's eyes are wide open.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Joey asks.

"Yes Joey, I will tell my mom and dad the truth. It's time for them to know."

"Yes, of course, that was totally what I was thinking." Joey looks down and continues eating, he didn't pay attention to the conversation and thought TJ was talking about bringing along their dog.

"Are you sure you want to this? Maybe sometimes the truth should be best kept hidden. Trust me, ignorance is a bliss." Becky asks him worriedly.

"Sis, we are expanding rapidly, people who goes against us are increasing by the day, and are more dangerous, you know that. Someday, someone will sent some Agent 47 that you and Joey can't handle. You and Joey can take care of yourself, but what about mom and dad? I don't think I can live with myself if something happen to them." His voice cracks at the last part. He has made up his mind, Becky knows she cannot stop him now.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. But do what you think is right, you're the boss." She stands up and pays the check. "Com'on, let's go back. Mom and dad should be home by now." TJ and Joey stand up as well.

After what feels like a whole day rather than twenty minutes walk, the three arrive at their home. TJ opens the door, and his mom walks out of the kitchen.

"Becky, you're back already? I have some question about…" She stops halfway, seeing TJ at the door. She nearly collapses, but manages to keep herself from falling by pressing against the wall. His dad also walks down the stairs to see what's going on.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm home..." TJ waves at them nervously, fully expecting the worst.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update. Thanks everyone who has read and support the story. Let me know if there's any aspects or characters you want to see more in this fic.


	10. Chapter 10: Brazil part 1 & The wedding

A/N: The first story is mainly used to explain more about Robinhood6 from an outside view. Though it has a subplot on its own, it's quite long and not too relevant to our characters, so you can skip it without missing much if not interested. More notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Brazil, part one**

Brazil, January 2016

In a dark alley in the city of Brasilia, the night is in utter silence, there stands a man with dark skin, black hair, wearing a black hoodie over his head is standing against the wall. He seems to waiting for someone. As expected, a young man around twenty, with black curly hair and white skin, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, walk into the alley.

"_You're Samuel_?" The man in hoodie asks in Portuguese as soon as he sees him. The young man nods. (A/N: Dialogue in Portuguese will be in Italics in this chapter, it doesn't affect much though in case I forgot)

"_Follow me_." Wasting no time, they both walk deep into the alleyway, which is a maze if you don't know the way, and stop at an old red door with a peephole. Samuel hears the footstep from inside, and after a few seconds, the door opens. The two man walks inside. Samuel seems amazed with how big the interior is, and is even more surprised to see more than a dozen of children who are sleeping inside. He, the guy in hoodie, and the one who opened the door all walk upstairs.

On the second floor, there is only one room. Inside, one man was smoking by the window before Samuel comes up, he tosses away the cigarette when he sees the three. The other, who is in his forties and seems to be the leader of this gang, is sitting in a table, it's obvious that he's waiting for Samuel.

"_I'm guessing you're Samuel?_" The leader speaks up, but not loud enough to wake up the children downstair.

"_Yes sir, I am_." He answers shyly.

"_Come, have a seat boy. Vini, come over here._" He signals he he guy by the window.

"_My name is Rao, and this is Andre_" He introduces himself and points to the man who has opened the door for Samuel. "_You have done well to prove yourself, so welcome to the family._" Rao shakes Sam's hand firmly. "_Now take a good sleep boy. Tomorrow, Lucas here will showing you around and assign your tasks._" He continues with a warm voice, glancing at the man in hoodie.

The morning soon arrives. Lucas walks over to Samuel who is curling up in his sleeping bag like a caterpillar, and gives him a light kick.

"_Rise and shine, ya little sleepyhead._" Lucas says, half laughing.

Samuel groans and continues sleeping. It takes Lucas three more kicks before he slowly gets out from the bag and goes get dressed.

"_Hurry up will ya? We ain't got all day._" Lucas echos his voice across the room.

As the two are now ready, they walk out of the building and back to the alleyway. Samuel finally breaks the silence. "_Why the hurry, sir? Is something big happening today?_"

"_Just follow me and see. And call me Lucas from now on._"

At the alley's exit, Sam catches sights of all the children back at the building, who are now standing in several lines. They seems to be waiting for Lucas and him.

"_Listen up ya little devils. This is Sam, he'll be working with me from now on so ya better treat him nicely, got it?_" Lucas starts loudly so all the kids can hear. "_What are you dwarves looking at? That's all, now scram, go do your business. Remember the rules: Don't start a fight, stay in our territory, don't get caught, and says nothing._"

They start wandering off to the streets, and Lucas signals Samuel to follow him. Suddenly, a small girl starts walking towards the two men. "_Uhm...thank you mister for saving me the other day_." She says shyly. Samuel just pats her head and tell her not to worry about it.

"_Stop bothering us kid. We got important business to attend._" Lucas hisses at the little girl. She runs off, still looking back at the two and smiles. After she has disappeared, Lucas goes back to his cheerful expression and turns to his partner.

"_Ya shoulda been the one who thanks Lara. She's the reason you're one of us now._" Lucas smirks at him. It was a somewhat random encounter, Samuel met Rao when he was trying to rescue Lara after she has been caught pickpocketing a tourist. Samuel offered to distract the tourist while Rao take Lara and ran away, and afterwards Samuel asked to join the group and was accepted.

As they walk into the busy streets of Brasilia, still keeping track of the kids' whereabouts, Lucas begins explaining to Sam their tasks. "_So our job is simple: Monitor the children to make sure they won't get into troubles like Lara. We're also pointers to good targets for them. Once ya get the hang of it, I'll let 'cha do it alone._"

"_Got it Lucas. So, what's the other guys in our gang do?" _Samuel asks like the new guy he is_._

"_Vini's the cook. He goes out, buys food, clothing, those kinda stuffs, cooks for everyone in our gang. Andre's the housekeeper, he guards the place most of the time. Rao's the big man himself, he started the gang, and spend most of the time either out recruiting more kids, or selling stuffs we steal out in the black market." _Lucas continues explaining_. "He's also the one who greets the bigger boss."_

"_Wait, there's a bigger boss?_" Samuel looks surprised at this piece of information.

"_Yeah I'm surprised too, I told him we can work well on our own, working for some other guy just cuts our profits. But Rao said the bigger boss is the 'insurance' for our safety. I guess that's better than getting shot at in the face._" Lucas shrugs while he covertly points his kids to an upcoming tourist.

"_Though my money's on they wouldn't dare act upon anything. The bigger boss is, after all, working for Robinhood6." _He continues.

"_Robinhood6? Like the archer from the movie?" _Sam raises his eyebrows.

"_No, no. Ya have much to learn if ya want to work with us, kid. Robinhood6 is the underworld criminal group, lead by a guy named Robin. From what I heard, his group just goes to criminal gangs around the world, and gives them a choice: work for him and do as he told or get arrested. That guys must have balls of steel, but he has the firepower to back it up. After a few famous crime lords were either arrested or killed, other groups start accepting defeat." _Lucas patiently explain.

"_And what does he tell them to do?_" Sam asks further.

"_I'm not sure myself. But Rao, the bigger boss, and I have met Robin's lackeys, he called himself the Uno, and their rules are simple: no killing unless in defense, no rape or torture, gives him a piece of our profits, and most importantly, absolutely no drugs. He just hates criminals who do drugs and shows no mercy to drug gangs._" Lucas answers enthusiastically, while the two move sideways for their kids to run through. "_Kinda hypocritical, thinking some crimes are more noble than the others. But he gotta point, I don't do drugs myself. And he helps us to be more efficient in our works in exchange, so the 'tax' seems fair_."

"_You seem to really admire this group, huh?_" Samuel catches up from his tone.

"_Ya could say it like that. I mean, poverty pushes you and me to do these things, not proud of it, but it's nice knowing someone out there makes me feel like I ain't have to sleep with a gun under my pillow._" Lucas nods proudly. "_Most other gangs in Brazil don't like their new boss though, 'cause he forced a lot of them to rehab and takes their money._"

"_I must say, you seem like a nice guy, Lucas. Why did you seemed so harsh on the kid back then?" _Samuel suddenly changes the subject.

"_The kids need discipline. And I'm not usually nice all the time, I just think you're a good partner that I can share my stories with."_ Lucas smirks at him. _"Now let's go, we need to find more targets for the kids."_

Back at their home, two men in brown hair, one with glasses, suddenly knock on the door. Andre opens slightly and asks. "_Who are you and what do you need?_"

"_I'm Jerome, this is Jordan, we're The Uno's men, from Robinhood6, and we're here to look for a missing person._" The taller man speaks.

To be continued.

* * *

Arkansas, March 2016

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest proclaims in the wedding between Joey Spinelli and Becky Detweiler. "You may now kiss the bride."

Joey plants an enchanted kiss on to Becky, and the crowd cheer loudly. It's been an exhausting day for the both of them. They're only celebrating a small wedding, but it has come to notice by many dangerous men. Due to the increasing amount of failures to capturing the Detweilers, and subsequent counterattacks from unknown forces, many figures from the underworld have come to the conclusion that Becky was actually the one who pulled the strings for Justice back then, using his brother as a puppet, and is now a general in Robinhood6, hence the counterattacks. At least they got one part of it right, and Joey was very upset that he gets no recognition. Nevertheless, along with the public announcement of the wedding, there have been many assassination attempts today.

As promise, TJ and Spinelli also attend the wedding, disguised as the Johnsons, along with the complicated and unnecessary backstories that they made on the fly. As expected, the couple come not only to attend their siblings' wedding, but to also get rid of the assassins on behalves of the bride and groom. Not as expected, they brought Lisa along to secure the area, Becky was NOT happy.

Adding to the party is a welcome surprise, Gus attends the wedding as security, bringing along a decent squad of his best men (hehe, best men, get it?...because it's a wedding…let's get back to the story). Officially, Becky has been caught by neighbors to have hitmen coming for her, which is covered up as Joey is targeted instead, being an ex-spy, so Gus can be here to protect his friends' brother and sister. Unofficially, TJ told him to.

"I'm so happy for them." TJ sheds a tear looking at the newlyweds' kiss. "And I'm glad things turn out alright today." Right afterwards, he receives a text from Lisa, who is somewhere inside the building. While the ceremony is outside in the garden, the reception will be held inside this rented house.

"Boss, I spotted a sniper in the red apartment 130 feet from here, tenth floor, third window to the right" was the text message.

"Speaking of the devil." Spinelli rolls her eyes, looking at the text over TJ's shoulder. "Gus, red, North East, 120, 50, 10, 3, left to right. Do you copy?" She whispers to her watch, which is also her walkie-talkie.

"Copy that Spinelli. I'll have my men on the position." Gus responds over from her watch.

"See? I told you it's nothing to worry about." TJ reassures her.

The wedding carries on the reception without a fuss. The bride and the groom go on to greet the guests, Becky's parents, and finally sits down at the Johnsons' table.

"We're so glad that you guys made it. I was worried you would overslept." Joey jokes.

"You should be glad that we made it, because ya wouldn't made it out alive if we didn't." Spinelli smirks at her brother.

"Hey, the important thing is you guys have a smooth and happy wedding. That's all that matters." TJ interrupts before the two start another fight.

"Thanks, little bro. You know, I like it how we all sit here and talk like back in the old days. It's just you guys, and us," Becky answers with a smile on her face.

"...and that little creep that overhears everything we say." She then glances her eyes over the blond woman, in glasses and fancy dress, sitting in one table away from them. Lisa seems to be very focused on her laptop, but they all know she's eavesdropping their conversation. Becky's smile is now completely gone.

"Don't mind me, I can't hear a thing from here. Carry on with your chit-chat." Lisa shouts over to them.

"Why are we allowing her to the reception area again?" Becky turns over to Joey and frowns.

"I was hoping she would get hit by a stray shot from one of the snipers, being out here exposed like that." TJ shrugs, the others chuckle at his joke while Lisa looks unamused. "Haha, very funny Robin." She says.

"I'll just ignore you, Lisa. Anyway, have you talk to mom and dad yet?" Becky turns to TJ and asks.

"I did. A lot before the wedding in fact. Having Gus here really helps calming them down." TJ answers simply. After telling his parents he's still alive, they were very upset. It took them a long time to finally forgive him, and it took them an even longer time to accept that he and sister are now leader of the most influential criminal group in the world. His parents decided to stay in Arkansas, refusing to live at the Citadel. Still, their relationship turns out well enough in the end.

"Speaking of which, are you almost ready for relocation?" Spinelli asks about their plan.

"We're ready. My parents and we will move out first thing tomorrow." Becky looks content about this plan. Now that the wedding is almost over, and soon she will never have to worry about constantly watching her back, she feels relaxed.

"But that's not important, The important thing is, how's my favorite niece doing?" Becky looks visibly upset that her brother decides not to bring Cecilia with him, arguing that she'll 'hinder the security' and 'bringing the child at risk' (read it with sarcastic tone from her POV).

"She's doing great, always either crying or sleeping. Curtis is a very active kid, he just goes around, pulling pranks on everyone." TJ answers proudly.

"Like father like son." Spinelli smirks.

"...but ever since C (nickname for Cecilia) was born, Curtis just spend most of his time rocking her so she'll stop crying or watching her sleep. I bet he'll be a great big brother." He continues.

"Active isn't the word to describe the little devil. That kid is a nightmare." Lisa shouts over to them, which she receives four immediate "Shut up Lisa" shouted back at her.

The night goes on, and the four, occasionally five, talk about countless things in their lives until it's time for the bride and groom to have some last words with the guests.

"See, I told you there wouldn't be a hitch today. Best husband ever, am I right?" TJ looks over to Spinelli and smiles. Right when he finishes the sentence, Lisa walks over to the two.

"Boss, we have to come quick. Gus's team is being beat up by a group of ninjas, I don't know why but he just sounds all scared. What's with that guy, Gus could easily handled them all." Lisa tells them, half sarcastically.

"Without a hitch, huh?" Spinelli smirks at her husband.

"I should stop premature celebration." He mutters then turns to Lisa. "Don't worry about that, he's just scared of ninjas every since our encounter during summer fourth grade. Spinelli?"

"I'm on it." Spinelli says as she walks over to the exit in a hurry.

"I just hope this we'll be the last attempt made on Becky and Joey. They're like trouble magnets." TJ groans at Lisa.

"You kidding boss? These two will never escape being hunted down, as long as they stay outside the Citadel." Lisa states as if it's an obvious fact.

She's right, this won't be the last time they'll get into troubles. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story, please leave a review if you like it. Also thanks the reviewer for giving me the idea about Jordan and Jerome. Some other characters back in Third Street will have an appearance in the next chapter, not Ms. Finster or Principal Prickly or Ms. Grotke though, I'm still not sure what to write about them. TJ and the gang are born in 1990, based on my assumption that the series were aired around 1999, and the specific year are mentioned in each story.


	11. Chapter 11: Brazil, part 2 & Payback

**Chapter 11: Brazil, part two**

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy with assignments lately. Also, the Brazil story turns out longer than I expected, so my intended chapter 11 from last chapter's description is now chapter 12 instead, this chapter will be replaced with another short story.

Brazil, January 2016

A/N: Portuguese dialogues will again be in Italics

Samuel and Lucas walk back home after making sure all the children have returned, today is a very productive first day for the young man. Into the house, they go over the common room upstairs to see two strange men with brown hair sitting in the table. Without warning, Lucas pulls out his gun and points it at them.

"_You have ten seconds to tell me who you are before I blow your brains out._" He screams. Samuel looks startled and just freezes, not knowing what to do. So he just raises his hand up out of fear, though the one holding the gun is his friend.

"_We're Uno's men, from Robinhood6. Now put your gun down before I report this back to him._" Jerome answers without a single flinch.

"_You're bluffing. I know his men, and both of you are not._" Lucas answers, clearly he knows quite well about TJ's group.

Before Jerome can continue, Rao runs up the stairs when he heard shouting. "_Oh for god's sake Lucas, put your gun down before the children see it._ They're really his men." Rao shouts at him frantically.

Lucas looks at him and slowly puts his gun back to his pocket. He then goes to sit across the table from Jerome and Jordan and tells Samuel to sit next to him, who is now still terrified. Rao just shakes his head and walks back downstairs.

"_Alright then, new kids I presume? Trying to act tough back then, huh? Why are you here, something boring enough for the Uno to send two rookies for the job?"_ Lucas asks tauntingly. He likes to use this strategy for others to get mad and slip up the information he wants.

"_Watch yourself, punk. We may be new but we're Uno finest men. You have no idea what we're capable of._" Jordan angrily retorts. His words are no mere threats. After losing contacts with King Bob in middle school, Jordan and Jerome stay as close friends all the way to college. Used to being bodyguards to their kings in sixth grade, then eighth, then twelfth, the two both decided to be bodyguards as a profession like Robert. In late 2014, King Bob took over more of a leadership role in foreign countries, than being TJ's guard, after their group has expanded internationally. Other generals did too. He started looking for Jerome and Jordan after hearing they double-handedly defended a celebrity against a group of thugs. They certainly did not disappoint him, and is now trusted to do missions alone after only a few months in training.

"_Besides, what business we have here is none of your concerns." _Suddenly, Jerome whispers something into his ears. He seems irritated hearing this.

"_Fine, the more people know the easier it is. But you better watch your attitude. We're looking for a missing person. Cindy, to be exact._" Jordan reluctantly continues.

"_Who's Cindy?_" Lucas and Sam ask at the same time.

"_And you said you know our men._" Jordan smirks. "_Cindy was recruited by Uno a few months ago to manage increasing crime rates in the Northern side of Brasilia. She disappeared around two weeks ago, and hasn't been seen since. So we need your help to look for her. Here's her picture._"

"_I did said I know all of his men, not all of his men and women._" Lucas speaks, staring at the photo. Samuel chuckles at his joke while the other two just look even more irritated.

Jerome and Jordan decide to stay in the house for a few days for their mission. After they have gone to their room, Lucas turns to Sam right away. "_They're not here for Cindy. They're lying._"

"_Why do you think they are?_" Sam asks surprisedly.

"_Of course I know Cindy. I saw her talking to another boss normally exactly eight days ago. They must be here for something else._"

"_Wow! So do you think they're not from Robinhood6 and here to steal something from us?_" Sam suggests.

"_No, they're Uno men alright. Even though they speak Portuguese to us, they have the same broken American accent like Uno. I think he sent them here for some secret investigations._" Lucas makes an educated guess.

"_What investigations are they doing?_"

"_I don't know, but we'll find out. We'll need to shadow them to see from now on to see." _Samuel just says nothing.

"_Why are you telling me all this? We just met yesterday._" He suddenly asks after a moment of thoughts. "_At least buy me a drink first._"

"_You're one of us now, so we're all in this together. I need someone to watch my back if I plan to get all nosy around Uno's business._" Lucas shrugs. "_I can trust you, right?_" He then wraps his arm over Sam's shoulder, asking half jokingly, half serious.

"_Yeah, you can trust me._" Sam answers after he has regained his confidence. "_Just don't let trusting be the death of you."_

* * *

In the following days, the two start sending their kids to tail Jerome and Jordan from afar. They report back to Lucas that while these men spend most of their time outside at police stations to look for Cindy, when they come back to the house everyday, one of them always spend at least an hour down in the basement.

"_It's obvious that their purpose here has something to do with the basement. There's only one room down there, the storage room._" Lucas tells Samuel while looking at the report notes he has written down. "_But it only contains junks from the previous owner, nothing of value. What item are they trying to find down there?_" He ponders.

Sam just states the obvious. "_Why don't we just come down there and have a look?_" Lucas mentally kicks himself for not thinking of that.

Down in the storage room with mountains of sealed boxes, Lucas immediately starts openings boxes after boxes to see if there's something of value, while Samuel just looks around for something.

"_Hey Lucas, come over here._" Sam breaks the silence after a few minutes of searching. Lucas runs over to see a hatch leading further down, concealed by an old carpet, next to Sam.

"_How did you find this?_"

"_I saw that the boxes above it have less dust than the surrounding ones, so I thought those are what Jerome and Jordan have been touching._" Sam shrugs.

The two begin to walk down the hatch. Inside is another room, bit it is locked with a password.

"_Damn, it's locked._" Lucas curses.

"_Wait, I never knew we have this room here. Do you?_" Samuel suddenly realizes.

"_No, me neither. Rao has never told any of us, or at least told me, about a secret room before_."

"_Then maybe it's Rao who set the password. Has he ever given you guys any signal phrase only this group knows?_" Sam suggests.

Lucas goes deep into thoughts. "_Well, there is one thing." He finally says. "We used to use the name of our first recruited kid, Luiz, as password into the house back then. He sacrificed himself to save two other kids from a drunk driver. Rao told us to never forget his name, though we don't use that password anymore._"

They decide to try Luiz as passwords.

It works.

The door opens and reveals inside a well-developed drug labs, with synthetic drugs lying in countless packages. Both are horrified at what they have discovered.

"_...It seems to be mostly LSD and __methamphetamine I think._" Samuel says after having a closer look at the product.

"_I can't believe this. Does Rao know this? Has he been trying to hide this from us? From me, all this time?_" Lucas exclaims and collapses to the floor. "_Is this why Uno has sent people here? Why would Rao do this to me?_" He keeps asking more and more questions, nearly sobbing.

"_Because I can't trust you wouldn't report me to him." _Rao suddenly says as he, Vini, and Andre walk into the lab, all with guns pointing at Samuel and Lucas. Both slowly stand up and raises their hands."_I'm sorry boy, but it's just business._"Rao follows up.

"_How long have you been hiding this from me from the start?" _Lucas screams, his voice cracks. Samuel is just trembling, not knowing what to say. "_Why recruiting me in the first place?" _Lucas continues_._

"_Lucas, my boy, times have changed. Stealing can only get us so far. When the tax from Robin something comes, many months we fell into debts. Selling drugs becomes the only way we can have a profit again. The big boss said it himself._" Rao tries to reason with him.

"_Don't tell me these bullshit old man. I saw the number, we gain even more profit when they came. They helped us from amateurs who constantly got caught to real professionals._" Lucas tries to argue. "_You're all just greedy bastards who use the big boss as scapegoat, aren't ya?_"

"_Well, technically Robinhood6 is the bigger boss. You'll be in trouble if they find out._" Sam finally manages to chime in.

"_The important thing is 'if', boy. Lucas, you have been with me ever since the beginning. Join me, don't let them know, pretend this never happens._" Rao says while aiming his gun right at Lucas's chest.

"_Or what? You'll kill me?" _It is clear that he will not be on Rao's side. _"If I die, what will you tell the kids, huh? And what will you tell Uno's men?_"

"_That's why I need you alive. Don't make me kill you, Lucas._" Rao threatens.

"_You know me so well, Rao. You must know me well enough that I cannot do that._" He sighs.

"_So be it._" The bullet goes straight through Lucas's chest. He falls flat to the floor in pain. Right away, Samuel jumps in to hold him. In his dying breath, he looks over to Sam and smiles.

"_I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I guess curiosity kills the cat, huh?_"

"_Please don't be sorry. It's me who should be sorry._" Sam sobs. He just holds Lucas and cries.

In his dying breath, the man turns to his former friends "_Please, let the kid go_" and his heart stops beating. After that, Samuel stands up and continues raising his hands.

"_I won't say anything, please don't shoot._" He looks down to the ground saying.

"_Sorry, my boy. I can't trust you enough to let you go._" Rao says as he moves his gun towards Sam.

"_Drop your weapon and let the boy go!_" Jerome suddenly shouts from outside the room. He and Jordan both holding a gun and point at the three. Vini and Andre turn around to point their guns at the duo while Rao still points his gun at Sam.

"_Let us go or I'll shoot the kid!_" He shouts.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you?_" Samuel suddenly looks up at Rao, staring at him straight in the eyes.

"_Or what? What will you do, boy?_" Rao smirks back at him.

"This." In a flash of an eyes, Sam reverts back from his digital disguise, revealing to be a seven feet tall man with a monobrow, who is none other than the Uno.

Out of surprise, Rao decides to take the shot, but Robert is too fast. He jumps out of Rao's aim, dodging the bullet, takes out his concealed gun, and shoots Rao down mid jump. Startled, Vini and Andre turn around to see what happened, but were also shot down by Jerome and Jordan.

* * *

Uno's other men were sent to do the cleanup and gather evidence while the three go back to the alley to have some smokes. Robert lets out a long sigh.

"Job well done, general. Your plan works flawlessly." Jordan finally speaks about the aftermath.

"You call that a job well done? We managed to let everyone in this gang die. And what are we going to do with their recruited kid?" Jerome shouts back at his friend. They still argue all the time just like back then.

"What's done is done. I'll tell Cindy to send them to the orphanage." Robert sighs, shutting up both of his men. "I won't let Lucas's death be meaningless. This is only the beginning now that we have uncovered the truth." He continues as he extinguishes his cigarette.

"There is now enough evidence to assault their 'big boss' straight on. Time to do some more 'house-cleaning'."

* * *

Boston, February 2016

A/N: All names in this story are entirely fictional.

Ken Jerkingson, CEO of Rockefeller Inc., one of the US's largest oil well company, walks into his office with a phone in his hand.

"...Like I said, no compensations for the health effects of those workers...No I don't care if it's a small amount, they signed the contract, it's their problem if they became sick... You're a lawyer aren't you, it's your job to do what I want, so DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO." He shouts at his phone.

"What an incompetent idiot." Ken mutters as he turns off the phone and sits down at his desk. He starts looking around, admiring what a large and amazing office he has. A human size painting of himself hung on the wall. A bookshelf full of books he never read, he only has it to impress his 'educated' rich visitors. A beautiful wooden table, with two authentic leather couches on each side, which he oftens uses all three of them to have some fun with his female visitors. A couple sitting on the couch, reading magazines. A COUPLE SITTING ON THE COUCH?

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ken angrily asks the two. They lower their magazines, revealing to be none other than TJ and Spinelli.

"Where your manner, Ken? Can't you at least serve you guest some tea?" TJ smirks.

"Why bother, dear? He would make us sign a contract and says he's not responsible if the tea was poisoned." Spinelli continues.

"Answer my question you idiots! I'm calling security." Ken's face is bright red as he reaches for this telephone. But there's no signal on the line.

"The phone's dead, genius. The door's locked too. Just do what he tells you to do and we'll walk." Spinelli says while continue reading her magazine. "But please try to resist though, so I can rip ya head off."

"Calm down yet, Mr. Jerkinghisson?" TJ smirks, crossing his arms.

"You think you can just walk into my office and force me to do everything you say? I'm the boss around here. Someone will look for me, and you won't be able to see the lights of day after this." Ken threatens, but the two look visibly don't care.

"Anyway, here's what I have in mind." Ignoring what Ken says, TJ pulls out a bunch of documents from his jacket and throws it over his desk. "These are the records we personally recovered about you. Corrupted man, Ken? Tch tch, what would your mother says? And what would your wife says about your affairs like the one in the paragraph above? Not including illegal activities your company does: sabotaging fusion energy research projects, crossing more than half of environmental regulations, hiring thugs to dismiss protests, that's just sad." He says while Ken starts skimming the documents.

"I know you, you're Robin, aren't you? What a hypocrite you are." Ken tries his best to not show any signs of fear. "You're a scumbag criminal. Even with these evidence, who's going to back you up and say it's not fraud? You're going to stand trial? And my wife? Go ahead, I'll just marry a better one."

"I was hoping you would say that." TJ smirks. "Marian?"

"With pleasure." Spinelli jumps straight out of the couch, walks over to Ken and suckerpunches him right out of his chair. He sits on the ground, holding his face and screaming in pain.

"You're right, I'm a criminal so I don't play nice like you 'lawful' men." TJ walks over and looks down at Ken. "Nice punch by the way." He turns to Spinelli and smiles. She just looks proud and says nothing, his compliment always make her feel happy.

"Go ahead, punch me all you want, I'll give you a million times worse. I know what you're like, you won't kill me." Ken taunts him.

"No, the punch was because I wanted to. Here's the better threat. You have access to your company's balance right? Go ahead and check it." The couple then go back to his couch and continue with their magazines.

Ken slowly stands up. He's contemplating calling for help, but the curiosity of TJ's threat overwhelms him. Ken opens the account and sees a shocking reality: half of the income Rockefeller Inc. has gained over several years is now gone, all the money he's planning to pocket soon.

"So this is our demand, Mr. Jerk King." TJ stands up and speaks when he sees Ken is now visibly shaken. "It's simple, one of our friends is also one of the many, MANY, victims your company has done wrong to. So treat nicely to all of them, and your future workers, potential targets, customers, basically everyone. Cause if I hear complaints from my friend again, I'll come back and take it all, and that won't be the worst of what I'll do."

"Com'on, Marian, let's go." Spinelli stands up and both are walking out of the room "But you promised me I can do it, the punch was just for myself, what about Gretchen?" She pouts at TJ.

"I said you can do it if he does the conditions. He didn't, so we have to go." He says while holding her cheeks with his right hand, dragging her along. Ken then takes out his gun in the drawer and points it at TJ.

"Freeze!" He shouts. "I won't let you get away with this, you will rot in prison, both of you!" Spinelli glances at TJ and smirks.

"Yup, that's one of the conditions. Go ahead, honey." TJ turns back to Spinelli and nods. She grins and turns around, slowly walking towards Ken.

"Stay back!" He screams while pointing the gun at her. When she's ten feet away, he pulls the trigger, only to realize that all the bullets were removed. Spinelli then kicks him in the balls as hard as she can, with the strength of a Spinelli. Once again, he lies on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Shut your mouth and do what he says, or there will be more of that, ya hear me?" She threatens.

* * *

The two walk out of the building to see Gretchen and Menlo are waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Gretchen asks, it's not often to see her out of the Citadel like this. Ken must have a very deep history with her.

"It's done. I'm sure he'll listen to us and play nice from now on." TJ says confidently.

"Thanks TJ...for doing all of this...I really appreciate it." Gretchen says in a low voice, staring to the ground.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Besides, I did promise you to make them pay." TJ smiles at her, his finger lifts her chin up.

Gretchen then turns to Spinelli. "Did you kick him in the balls?"

"I kicked him in the balls." Spinelli grins and nods. This makes Gretchen also smiles widely.

"What's up with you girls and kicking in the balls anyway." Menlo mutters, then turns to TJ. "So here's the last guy on Gretchen's shit list. Jock Hoppen, Gretchen's rival back in MIT, a Randall, for sure. He's now a scientist at the US military base, very high security. This one seems tricky, TJ." He then shows TJ the details about Jock.

TJ looks at the documents for a while and finally smiles.

"Guys, I have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12: High School Reunion

**Chapter 12: **

The Citadel, May 2016

"Hey boss, here to check out the teleportation device again?" Gretchen looks up to see her friend, TJ, is walking to the lab. It has been a regular day so far for her, she loves being here, working for TJ. Gretchen loves being back, hanging out with her friends, and she wouldn't trade it for all the glories or misfortunes she could've received if she had stayed in MIT.

"I figure calling it 'The Blinker' would sound cooler don't you think? One moment you're right here, and then poof! You're now at the president's oval office, then the next moment you blink to the top of Eiffel tower." TJ shrugs.

Gretchen still seems focused on her computer, so he peeks over her shoulder, where she's writing a note for today's work. "Wow, Gretcherium. Impressive." TJ mumbles in awed of her discovery of a new element.

"I'll deal with that later, it's not important right now. But sorry boss, the teleporter is nowhere near done." Gretchen frowns. "Ever since the guy who invented the teleporter from NASA died, no one has been able to replicate it. I think it's impossible for me." Don't worry, he died of old age.

"Yeah, finding a new chemical element is not important." He jokes, she has always been the one who gets her priorities straight. "But seriously Gretch, I get that you want to call me boss in front of everyone so they will respect me more, but please just call me TJ when they're not around." TJ smiles, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, and you know that I know that you know that you wouldn't work on something that's impossible, right?" He smirks, much to her dismay.

"Well this one is." She smirks back. "You can't make something impossible possible Teej."

"Said someone who just discovered faster than light travel." TJ glances over to her note, showing his devious smile. Yeah, new element, faster than light travel, today has totally been a normal day for Gretchen.

"Whatever, the teleporter isn't the important thing either." She shrugs, reaching over to her stacks of paper and picks out a white envelope. "Two more days is the ten year anniversary of our class's graduation day. I just got invited!" Gretchen smiles, holding the envelope to his face.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Who sent you this envelope?" TJ is surprised. Sure, he forgets the reunion is today, but after years of efforts from CIA agents, seekers from NASA, Google, even assassins from countless drug lords, no one has ever been able to track Gretchen down.

"Ashley A of course, who else? She was the class president." Gretchen answers simply.

"So you're telling me somehow, someone was easily able to know where you are, at the Citadel, one of the most secretive place on Earth, and sent the envelope to you, like a pizza delivery service, to a freaking castle in the middle of a freaking desert?"

"Yes."

"Nice try Gretchen, but you have to do better than that to fool me." TJ laughs as he snatch it from her hand and open it, revealing the inside to be blank.

"You're no fun, TJ." She pouts. "Yes, the envelope is fake. Vince sent me the invitation through email. He figures you and Spinelli shouldn't come because you guys are technically dead." Gretchen remarks, but TJ still cracks out a smile.

"Don't worry, me and Spinelli will be there." He answers while focusing on what seems to be another TJ plan, she knows that for sure.

"What you have in mind, boss?" She smirks back teasingly.

"Stop calling me boss will ya?" He calls her out. "It's simple, the whole class love us, and most of them still owe me favors. I'll just tell them Spinelli and I are not dead yet. No one would believe them if they talk anyway. If anything goes South we'll just escape, easy enough. That means you and Menlo, too."

"And why would I need to escape? I'm not wanted like you and Spinelli." She asks sarcastically. Luckily for her, when Mary and Britney snitched the Justice group to Randall (ironic how the snitch now have snitches to snitch for him), they only knew TJ and Spinelli were involved, so Gretchen, Vince, and others were unharmed.

"Well sorry to break your bubble Miss Genius, but you're still hunted by universities, and companies everywhere. You think they wouldn't know which high school you're from?" TJ asks back, with equal sarcasm.

"...Good point. I'll go make preparations." Gretchen sighs, she can never win an argument against TJ, but she'll certainly try again someday.

* * *

Thaddeus High School, two days later

As expected at the celebration, the whole school was surrounded by press, fans, important figureheads around the US. Being the Commissioner of New York, Gus has made sure to make a perimeter around the school with his men so no one not from his old class could come in. There are some shady people also decide to come but was deterred by the number of police officers.

"Never in the history of high school reunion that we see so many important people who come from the same class. We're talking Lakers' star player, CEO of AAB (Francis, Hustler Kid), the genius woman with 250 IQ, our lovable actor Mikey Blumberg, and New York's youngest Commissioner in history." One of the news reporter says to the camera. "And that's not all, it is said that the deceased Arkansas legends, Theodore Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli, leaders of the Justice group, were also in this class."

Inside the building, TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, and Menlo are walking down to the party from the roof, who have arrived from their invisible jet. Vince, Gus, and Francis will meet them there.

"Jeez, these people sure are annoying. Can't they just leave us alone?" Spinelli complains, looking outside. She's wearing a beautiful long sleeve white dress that shows all her great curves. Along with it are a silver skull necklace, a gold bracelet that spells TJxAS, and black shoes which are absolutely not high heels; they're all gifts from TJ, so she enjoys wearing them. Spinelli is not a woman of fashion, but no matter what she wears, TJ always thinks she look beautiful. She hates taking off her jacket, or combat boot, or beanie hat, but she doesn't mind trying fancy stuffs for fancy occasions.

"Well, in their defense, there are a lot of famous people in our class." Gretchen adds in. Similar to Spinelli, she also doesn't care much about what she wears, but she still opts in a gorgeous blue dress, high heels, and a purse that holds her phone and notes. Gretchen also swaps her glasses for contacts. It's not often these two girls get to go to a party, so they try their best to look nice.

"Yeah, yourself included babe." Menlo finally speaks. He decides to go with a blue suit and tie while TJ goes with a simple gray suit. Menlo and Gretchen have been dating for nearly two years now. Like Spinelli, TJ has to give up his red cap and green jacket, and seems even more irritated than her. He's not comfortable with his hat hair, despite having combed it nicely.

"Now guys, let's not get distracted. We'll have fun, but stay alert, especially with Randall, ok?" TJ tells the others before they enter the room and the other three nod.

The four walk into the gym, now covered with music, lights, snacks, and everyone in the class are either dancing or talking with one another. Gretchen and Menlo quickly step away from TJ and Spinelli, preparing for everyone to stare at this couple.

As expected, the music stops, and everyone are now staring at TJ and Spinelli. Some friends who work for or know about Robinhood6 also pretend to look surprised, except for Randall and Butch.

"...Look who's back from the dead?" TJ jokes but no one laughs. The awkward silence continue for a full minute. "I get it, dead man tells no tale, so you're all trying to be silence." He keeps on joking but the silence continues.

"The greatest speaker of our time, ladies and gentlemen." Spinelli mumbles sarcastically. "Alright everyone, we're here to party. So y'all better zip your mouth about this and get back partying, understand?" She shouts, that gets everyone back to reality. The room start chanting their names, they were the school's favorite couple after all. The music starts again and everyone go back to partying.

Vince and Ashley B, who is now his wife, are the first ones to walk up to TJ and Spinelli. Vince still lives in LA playing in the NBA instead of living in the Citadel. TJ really misses him so he goes to LA quite often. Though Ashley B is not involved in her husband's activity in any way, she has always known about Robinhood6, and that TJ and Vince are still important figures in it. While she keeps this secret for Vince, she doesn't fully support his decisions.

"Teej! Spin! Didn't expect you guys would come...being dead and all." Vince starts.

"Heh, Satan gives us a day off. It's been a long time, man. How you doing?" TJ asks, wrapping an arm over Spinelli's shoulder.

"Well, we got married last year." Vince smirks at them, also wrapping his arm over Ashley's shoulder. Spinelli rolls her eyes at her friends' petty competitiveness. "Shame that you guys weren't there, though Mr and Mrs. Johnson were. Any idea who they were?" The couple don't answer and just wink back at him.

"As for work, it's either all over the news or reported up directly to you, so you already know everything." Vince continues. "And with Lisa, I'm sure you guys know me inside and out. But I don't know about you though. How it's going?"

"Meh, just mostly work. You really don't want to hear about it." TJ shrugs.

"And we've finally had sex in every single city in Mexico." Spinelli cuts in, catching TJ by surprise. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone that!" He whispers to her, eyes widen, while Spinelli just smirks and high fives Vince.

"Anyway." Spinelli turns to Ashley B "How ya been Ashley? Still keeping contacts with the other Ashley?"

"Actually I don't talk to them much anymore, I'll try to catch up today. As for me, we're trying to have kids, and with Vince busy most of the time, I decided to become a classic housewife, can you think of that?" Ashley B giggles. "Funny enough, I heard that Ashley Q and Ashley T also settled down and became, like, traditional housewives like me. Only Ashley A is still rocking it up with her own adventure." The Ashleys are now separated, but she can never get rid of the old Ashley's traits entirely.

As time goes by, TJ and Spinelli walk around talking with their old friends. They have already known about the other three Ashleys. Guru Kid is now a monk, Swinger Girl now a pilot, Upside Down girl a circus performer. Phil, the woodchuck scout, is now a senior full time boyscout trainer, and Gordy is a Twitch streamer.

"Sam! Dave!" TJ runs over to hug the Diggers, and they hug him back with equal enthusiasm. The twin became close friends with the gang during high school, and helped TJ with many of his pranks back then.

"How ya been? Last I've heard you guys own a coal mine, right?" He asks cheerfully.

"Oh, no. We don't do that anymore." Sam waves his hand in disagreement.

"Really? Why not? I thought that was perfect for ya." TJ raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Gretchen contacted us a few months ago, telling us about the potential of fusion energy in the future. We thought coal pollute the environment and will become obsolete soon, so we shut down the mine." Dave explains, they don't seem too bothered with this.

"And now we run a treasure hunting playground for kids. You know, to inspire their love for digging as we did." Sam continues his brother's sentence (I assume they are twin brothers in this fic), which annoys Dave. They start arguing, like they always do. TJ and Spinelli just glance at the arguing twin, then at each other, and slowly back away. They wonder how the Diggers are still together after all this time.

Suddenly, the couple was approached by Mundy. He's really grateful that the gang helped him back in high school, when he was too proud to admit he needed help. He was conflicted, his friends Skeenz and Sue Bob decides to drop out in freshman year to spend more time doing drugs, everyone in his group did, except for Kurst, Mikey was a good friend and had good influence on her. Kurst begged TJ and Mikey to help Mundy and Lazy Kid, and the gang managed to convince them to stay in school, but failed to convince Lazy Kid to quit doing drugs.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck, Lazy Kid died of drug overdose in sophomore year, Mundy would have too if he didn't quit, which strikes a huge blow to his friend. This is also a reason why TJ and his gang really hate drug. Mundy, Skeenz, and Sue Bob went to rehab afterwards, and the last two went back to school after a year of skipping, so they were one year behind.

Mundy shares that he's now a teacher at the very same high school, having experience dealing with bratty teens. Kurst is a food critic, and is still very fat, true to her passion. Mundy also mentions that Skeenz and Sue Bob are seeing each other, and is living in New York, working as tattoo artists. What he doesn't know, however, is that Skeenz and Sue Bob are now secretly soldiers for TJ.

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised. I can't believe there are so many talented people in our class." Spinelli tells TJ after a long night, full of conversations with their old friends.

"We live in a world where the Ashleys are now the least of your problem. Crazy, huh?" TJ teases her.

"Teej, we're wanted criminals with enemies all over the world, high school dramas are the least of our problems." Spinelli smirks. "Now that I think about it, with all the intelligence technology we have from Gretch and Lisa, why didn't we bother finding out about our old friends' lives?"

"Spinelli! Those are extremely expensive tools we use to gather information from our enemies and for operations. It's used for important situations only!" TJ gives her a serious look. "...So I would have done that if you've mentioned it sooner." He bursts out laughing while Spinelli just rolls her eyes.

"Or, you could just hack into Vince's facebook account and look at your friends' profiles." Lisa speaks up from Spinelli's phone, startling her.

"LISA? SERIOUSLY? FUCK. THE FUCK. OFF." Spinelli screams.

"Have you been listening to our conversation the entire time?" TJ asks calmly, before his wife decides to smash the phone out of anger.

"Duh, it's my job." It's not.

"By the way, Robin, that guy Sid in your class, he lied. I look him up, he's super rich, his grandma left his family 2.5 million dollars inheri..." She's cut off when Spinelli turns off the phone.

They finally spot Randall and Butch talking to each other next to the punch bowl, so the couple walk over to them. Perfect timing for Spinelli, she needs some sandbags to punch out her frustration.

"Hey Randall! I heard ya trying to prove that we're alive. So here we are, and I got a hard proof for you to remember." Spinelli walks over to Randall, raising Madam Fist to his face, ready to strike.

"Easy there Spinelli, today is class reunion, why don't we have truce just for today?" Randall smiles a 'I-am-faking-to-be-your-friend' smile at her.

"We would like that, Randall. We actually would like to catch up with you guys." TJ comes over, lowers his wife's fist, and looks over to Randall and Butch.

"No way I'm telling you any of my information. It's top secret." Randall crosses his arms.

"I'm a CIA agent like him too, though we work in different departments. At the moment I'm spying on this guy called George Russo to see if he's doing any illegal activities." Unlike Randall, Butch opens up to TJ freely, they're great friends of each other.

"Oh yeah, that guy is totally a drug dealer. Super illegal if you ask me. Want us to handle it for ya?" Spinelli answers.

"Thanks for the heads up, I got it from here." Butch still has the look that he had back in elementary school, though he looks even more mysterious, maybe from his all-black outfit. He was actually the guy who gives TJ the idea of forming the Robin Hood gang back in high school, yet somehow he refused to join TJ's group when they're in college. Maybe people do change over time.

"I have heard of some good rumor, back at CIA too. A guy there once spotted a man in the wood who..." Butch begins telling them frightening stories like he did back in Third Street, then middle school, then high school.

"Com'on Butch, we're nearly in our 30s already, ya still want to do this?" Spinelli smirks.

"I SAID, a guy there once spotted a man in the wood who…" Butch continues again, TJ and Spinelli just awkwardly stand there hearing his story like the old days.

Turns out, Butch's story is one he ripped off of a creepypasta, just like he always does back then, but it is indeed scary. After TJ and Spinelli have left, Randall smiles and turns to Butch. "I lied. I have called my men. They'll be here soon to arrest TJ."

"You will never be able to do that." Butch answers, looking over to the couple.

"We'll see about that. I'll arrest the great TJ Detweiler here tonight, ahahahaha." Randall laughs pathetically.

* * *

"Do you think Butch just stands in dark alley and tells scary stories to random strangers in his free times?" TJ laughs as they walk off.

"Teej, focus. You know that Randall totally called his men to arrest us right?" Spinelli rolls her eyes again for the billionth time today and warns TJ.

"Don't worry dear, I know. We have...30 minutes. After 20 minutes, I'll get Gretchen and we'll just head for the roof." TJ nods and looks at his watch.

"Good timing. Looks who's here." Spinelli frowns, pointing over to Mikey, who is talking to Kurst at the now empty food table.

"Do you think we should go talk to him? It's been a long while." TJ scratches his head. He hasn't talked to Mikey ever since TJ failed to recruit him, which also caused Mikey to be mad at him. TJ is great leader, but he always seems worried when it comes to important things relating to Spinelli or his friends.

"You may have but I haven't talked to Mikey since high school. I want to set things right, at least." Spinelli says as she runs over to Mikey, and TJ reluctantly follows.

Seeing TJ and Spinelli approach him, Mikey says goodbye to Kurst and looks over to them. "Hello old friend, long time no see." He crosses his arms and greets in a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey there Mikester, how you doing?" TJ finger-guns at him, pretending their conversation years ago didn't happen.

"You're unbelievable TJ." Mikey shakes his head and about to turn away, this snaps both TJ and Spinelli. She takes a grip of his shirt by the collar, pulling him closer to her. Spinelli looks small, but she's stronger than anyone they know.

"Listen here big guy, I don't know what's your problem with TJ but this isn't the same Mikey that I used to know." Spinelli speaks, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah Mikey! I get that you don't want to join our group, but this is the class union for God's sake! You said you want to be friend, so why can't we be your friends?" TJ shouts. It's rare to see TJ being really angry at someone.

"Because you don't know me anymore, okay?" Mikey explains angrily. He was hurt. "Do you know what it feels like back at that night in LA? It's like your best friend in high school calls you after years not talking just to find out he works for a pyramid scheme now."

"I understand, we get that a lot. Many of Wang's old friends work for pyramid schemes nowadays." TJ remarks, turning over to Spinelli.

"How did those people manage to find Wang anyway? But bounty hunters and mercenaries couldn't? It's just ridiculous." Spinelli adds, TJ and Mikey just shrug.

"Maybe they should also join those schemes, then they'll be able to find him." TJ jokes. "But anyway, back to the point. I know and I'm sorry, okay? I was stupid back then, I thought that it would be like old times back in Senior Year, when we were the Robin Hood gang. I didn't understand that your ideals have changed. But you're still Mikey, our friend, and we still want to be friend with you. Can you forgive us?" TJ smiles and opens up for a hug.

Spinelli lets go of Mikey. He pauses for a moment, then walks up and hugs TJ. Maybe squeezes or smothers TJ are the better words. "Sure, that's what friend are for, right? Forgiving each other."

"Of course, big guy." TJ answers with his last breaths. Shortly after, Vince, Gretchen, and Gus come up to the three and Mikey begins sharing his stories since college.

* * *

"So your ex, Keith, really dumps you for a male stripper?" Gus asks and Mikey just nods sadly.

"What an idiot." Vince frowns.

"Tell us again how rich did you say he was?" Spinelli asks further, and TJ smirks understandingly.

"It's twenty minutes guys. We have to go. Gretchen, go and grab Menlo. We'll see you at the roof." TJ looks at his watch and turns to the two girls. Before running off, he turns over to Mikey. "We'll catch up soon, ok Mikey?"

"Sure, see you later friends." Mikey waves them goodbye.

"It's good to have you back Mikey." Vince smiles, looking at Mikey for the last time before each of the friend goes on their separate ways.

* * *

Soon later a few agents storm the room, approaching Randall.

"As expected, your so-called 'friend', TJ, is not here." One of the guard says.

"He escapes already? Dang it." Randall stomps his foot to the floor. "But it's okay, I have witnesses confirming TJ is alive. Tell him, Butch."

"That guys is dead, so sure, his skeleton came here for the party." Butch answers nonchalantly while drinking his soda.

"What the hell Butch? I-I-I'll get you for this." Randall angrily says, he then turns over to a few of the people in the room, asking them to verify that TJ was at the party.

"Are you insane, Randall? Do not disrespect the dead" was Gordy's answer, despite still hating TJ. The others also deny TJ's appearance completely. His agents shake their head at Randall and walk off.

Butch smirks, looking at Randall now fisting his hand to the floor in anger.

"See you around, Detweiler."


	13. Chapter 13: Crown of Queen Victoria

**Chapter 13: John Hanson - Crown of Queen Victoria**

London, June 2016

Today is the opening ceremony of the British Royal Museum, with features many invaluable items of the British Royals. TJ has his eyes on one special item of all: the Crown of Queen Victoria, and he plans on stealing it right on the opening night. For now, him, Spinelli, Vince, Helen, and Wang are waiting in a nearby hotel room until time to go.

"So you're telling me that Vince once hits a baseball all the way to China? You really expect me to believe that?" Wang laughs at the story TJ is telling. All five of them are having an exciting exchange about the lives of TJ's gang from kindergarten to high school.

"And that's not all, there was this bad luck kid who followed us around. He came all the way to China and brought the ball back to us in mere seconds." Spinelli adds in, she still shudders at the memory.

"Adding to that, I think I hit the ball to China so many times, baseball became a popular sport there." Vince continues boasting his awesomeness.

"Did that really happen?" Helen asks simply while smiling at TJ.

"It's true alright, I was there." TJ smirks and turns to Vince. "Cocky as he sounds, our Little Vince is the only guy in the world who is able to do that."

"Considering what you, Gretchen, and Spinelli can do, I guess this story isn't too far fetched." Wang nods while still remains skeptical. "Why didn't we have those cool stories in college then? That just sucks."

"Ya kidding me? We had nearly three hundred heists during your four year of college. What more do you ask for?" Spinelli mocks him, though she doesn't seem too interested in her time in college either.

"Now that I think about it. Most of our incredible stories were during our time at Third Street. It wasn't the same after that." Vince lets out a long sigh.

"Maybe Third Street is just a place of miracle. And it will be in our memory no matter what." TJ shrugs, sensing the awkward silence. He's the only one of the three who isn't too bothered by this fact.

"Welp. It's time guys, let's go. Everyone remember what they need to do?" He continues after looking at his watch. The rest just nod and all begin to exit the room.

* * *

The ceremony was hosted on the ground floor inside the museum, all display items are in the second floor or above, and are heavily guarded by security tonight. After the host has finished his opening remarks, the guests starts mingling, while he goes back to the second floor. As he has expected, Helen, the Director of FBI, is already there. Wang is also nearby to her, disguising as one of the guards.

"Ah, Miss Liren. Nice to see you, how is your trip to London?" The host takes bow at Helen and smiles at her flirtfully.

"You can call me Helen. But please, Mr. Allerton, I'm here because of an important matter. I hope that you have done all the needed preparations?" Helen ignores his flirts and asks. Wang glances at her, looking dead serious, as opposed to her usual cheerful attitude.

"She could have been a great actress if she wanted to." He thought to himself.

"Of course. I have done many preparations needed as you told. Double the security, and carefully guarded the royal painting." The host continues explain carefully to Helen the measures he's done to catch the anonymous thief Helen has warned him about. Of course, the thief is made up and is used as a distraction from the crown, which is in the same room as the painting on the second floor. It's also a mean to allow Wang and Helen to gain access to the room.

Meanwhile, TJ and Spinelli are standing in the middle of the party. The crown's room has a balcony looking down so TJ has to stand in a spot where Wang and Helen can see him at all time, waiting for his signals. For now, TJ just talks to the other guests with his wife while waiting for the right time. He likes going to places outside the US because he hates being in disguise all the time. More importantly, at a formal party like this, he can see Spinelli in her true appearance, with fancy dress, at all time. TJ thinks she look more beautiful in her normal clothing, but he doesn't mind a change of scenery once in a while.

"Teej! Snap out of it before I splash you with this cup if wine and cause a scene." Spinelli hisses at him quietly, snapping TJ back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Spin. What is it?"

"Why do we have to come here in the first place? You could bring Chuck here instead of me, and you could just command from the Citadel like always." She asks annoyedly. Spinelli is clearly not comfortable being at a formal event full of people she's never met. Sure, she enjoys TJ's company and likes to go out with him every now and then, but the place is full of fake people (they have to fake, too, but the pair are technically dead so your argument is invalid) that Spinelli cannot just punch them in the face for looking down at others.

"There's a reason why you and I are here. You'll see, we can't just leave yet." TJ tells her, and Spinelli pouts as him. TJ just rolls his eyes, wraps his arm around her shoulder, while putting his other arm to her cheeks. "Hey, put up with this mission, and I'll go to the Wrestlemania with you this weekend? Deal?" He whispers to her ear lovingly.

"You better keep your promises, Detweiler." She whispers back and gives him a quick kiss.

TJ pulls back and smiles at her. But his smile disappears when he sees who's coming. "Speaking of which, here's why you're here."

Spinelli turns around to see a young man, maybe a few younger than her, and a slim woman with black hair, around his age, approach the couple.

"Hello Sir and Madam. My name is John Hanson, detective, and this is my friend Ann, she's a police woman." The young man introduce themselves to while shaking TJ and Spinelli' hands.

"John! How many times do I have to tell you, don't say this to every single person you just met." Ann smacks his head and yells at him.

TJ just laughs it off and introduces themselves. "Hi John. I'm Tom, this is my wife, Sue. There are many interesting people here, but I haven't seen a detective here yet."

"Oh, that's because we're just here for security." John answers simply and moves closer to TJ. "There's a rumor that someone is planning to steal the royal painting tonight. And my job is to find out the thief if the rumor is true." He whispers.

"That's terrible!" Spinelli acts as if she's shocked by the news. "Do you think you can catch him?"

"Or her, madam. The thief can be a woman." John corrects her. "And I think I can. According my sources, the director of FBI from the US flew all the way here to help catching him. But from what I have learned, I'm very certain that she's the thief herself, or at least one of the thieves." John continues boasting his deductions to the couple he just met, while Ann keep glaring at him. She wants John to shut up, but she knows she can't stop him now.

Spinelli is now genuinely shocked, by she manages to look calm. She looks over to TJ and TJ still keeps up with his acting expression, he seems to be anticipating this.

"That's interesting. Why do you think the head of FBI would be the thief?" TJ asks him, also looking surprised.

"I'm not sure if you know but there's a notorious criminal group called Robinhood6, she said this group is planning to steal the royal painting. However, over the last 30 minutes, she has glanced over to the Crown of Queen Victoria three times more than the painting. I have no evidence yet, but it makes no sense unless she works with Robinhood6 herself, and is here to steal the crow..." John explains carefully to the couple, but Ann pulls him away before he can say anything more.

"What an arrogant clown." Spinelli shakes her head, turning over to TJ. "But I have to admit, he's good. He knows our plan, what now?"

"Proceeds with the plan. What else?" TJ shrugs, much to her surprise.

"Teej… I know Helen and Wang make a good team and all, but you can't just throw them into the line of fire. And I can't go up there without causing a scene. What do ya have in mind?" Though she trusts him, Spinelli now seems a little bit worried that his plan might fail.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face. The plan still works, I'm sure John won't be able to catch them." TJ reassures her playfully. He whispers the next part to her ears. "Because you'll be my next step of the plan."

"Okay Mr. Know-it-all. Whatcha got for me?" Spinelli smirks at him, equally playful.

"You think you can handle all the guards here by yourself?"

* * *

More than an hour has passed, and some guests are starting to leave the ceremony. TJ decides it's time to begin the plan. He taps his forehead three times, giving the signal to Vince. Vince nods and starts walking towards the punch bowl. He puts Gretchen's device, a very small square metal box, next to the punch bowl when no one notices, and starts leaving. A minute later, the box suddenly bounce straight up, crashing towards the ceiling. It causes a loud crashing noise, and immediately deconstructs. At the same time, it knocks the punch bowl to the ground, breaking it. This catches everyone's attention, and most of the guard in the first floor run straight down to see what happened.

"How's John holdin' up?" TJ turns and whispers to his wife, his back against John from across the room. His signal was obvious so John could spot it. TJ was planning to lure all the guards to him and Spinelli so the other generals can escape.

"You're right, Teej. He seems to have his eyes on you for now. Helen better finishes it quickly and leaves, I want shit to go down." Spinelli whispers back, half excitedly. She hasn't been in a fight for a while, and was afraid Madam Fist has gone soft.

The plan continues like they have prepared, Wang and Helen run over to the balcony instead of running down. After a few seconds, most of the guards from first floor has run down, TJ taps his head two times, and Wang walks back into the room with the crown. Exactly seven seconds later, TJ taps his head one time, and Helen walks back as well.

Inside the room, there is one other guard, who didn't let childish curiosity get the best of him like the others. He's a discipline man, who definitely did not have a very, very boring childhood.

"So what's going on out there?" The guard turns to Wang and asks.

"Not much. The punch decides the floor is now her best friend, while our guests decided that the chandelier looks particular interesting." Wang shrugs, giving a gibberish explanation.

Meanwhile, Helen goes around the back of the guard, opens the glass container, swaps the crown of Queen Victoria with a fake duplicate, and puts everything back in a moment's notice. Wang is amazed of how Catwoman-like Helen's move back there is, but is immediately changed to horrified when Helen decides to escape through the window. It's quite high so Helen is struggling to climb through, luckily the guard is paying attention to Wang. He thought to himself why she didn't leave through the fire escape instead, as instructed. She should have listened to the plan carefully like a responsible person, such as himself. (TJ's plan actually told them to just leaves through the front door like a normal person)

"What?" The guard asks, confused at the explanation. Wang needs to buy Helen more times.

"What don't you understand? The floor decides that purple is now its favorite color, the guest are amazed at Michelangelo's painting on the ceiling, and your friends kill the cat." Wang continues with his nonsense while walking towards the door, also ready to leave.

Helen finally manages to climb through the window, time for Wang to also leave. "Welp, I should come down and help the guards with handling the guests in case any riots ensue. You be you and stay here guarding, ok?" He tells the confused guard and slowly moonwalks out of the room.

"...Whatever. Bloody American." He mutters, shaking his head.

* * *

Back at the ground floor, things seem to be going well so far for TJ and Spinelli. John and Ann still have their eyes on the couple, and once Helen and Wang have escaped safely, they will also leave, or fight their way out.

"Okay. This is it! I'm pumped up already! Are you ready to rumble?" TJ asks her, trying to warm up.

"I'm the one who's doing all the heavy lifting here. Stop embarrassing us, Teej." Spinelli rolls her eyes.

Unfortunately, while running of to the jet, Helen was spotted by Ann through the window, and she immediately says something to her speaker. Soon later, dozens of guards start running towards Helen's direction. Worried, Spinelli turns to TJ.

"Crap, they're going after Helen. We have to help her."

"Wait, I think we're stuck in a difficult situation here." TJ tells her after evaluating the room. "I can't get to Helen in time, you can. But if you go ahead, John will just turn his attention to me."

"So? What should we do then Teej? Please tell me you have a plan." Spinelli grabs him by the collar nervously.

"I have one, but you won't like it."

* * *

John carefully observes TJ while the guards chase after Helen. It's clear for him from the beginning that TJ is the mastermind of this heist, and Helen works for him, but John doesn't dare going after TJ. He evaluated Spinelli's physiques during their conversation and concluded that she would be able to fight off any number of men he send. Ann, however, might be able to hold her off, but he doesn't want to take a chance when it comes to Ann. Sure, she's just his friend, his stunning, beautiful, and badass friend, but he doesn't know what he'll do if she gets hurt.

While the guards are going after Helen, John and Ann sees TJ say something to his date, she just nods and walks off in a haste. Ann immediately thinks that Spinelli was sent to help Helen, so she tells the guard to surround TJ instead. John is still deep in thoughts, TJ has left himself vulnerable, as if they're walking towards a trap.

It wasn't long before at least twenty men are in positions, surrounding TJ. Helen has escaped, but the ace is now in his hand. Along with Ann encouragement, John becomes confident in their imminent victory.

"Hello Tom. Can you come with us for a walk?" John walks towards TJ with two guards and asks him. Everyone left in the room start looking at the scene.

"Sorry John, but I think I'm not drunk enough to go back to your places yet. Waiter, please get me another drink." TJ smirks and turns his attention to the nearby waiter.

"Tom, if that is your name, please comply and no one gets hurt. Or are you planning to fight off all of us without your date?" John insists him nicely and patiently, he has all the time in the world.

"I would love to, John, but unfortunately, I can't. You see, you have made a mistake in this game." TJ answers, his back is still against John and faces the waiter.

"Impossible! I don't make mistakes, you can't fight off all of us alone." John exclaims, making Ann mumbles "show off" under her breath.

"I know I can't." TJ turns around and smirks. Shivers running down John's spine as he realizes they have walked straight into TJ's trap.

"...But I can." The waiter speaks up.

In a flash, from the disguise, Spinelli reverts back to her true face, and immediately knocks out one of the guard with Madam Fist. All of the other guards start to approach to take Spinelli down, but with just a few kicks and swings, she takes out all of the rest. Ann then pulls a gun on Spinelli but she kicks it out of her hand. The two girls decide to go into a brawl. John just stand there horrified while TJ starts encouraging his wife. Some of the guests start taking out their phone to record the fight, but it was shot straight out of their hand by TJ's gun.

"Please enjoy the movie with your phone, camera, turned off or put to silent." TJ tells the guests, imitating the phrase in a cinema.

The two girls trade blows for blows and end up in a stalemate. John decides to intervene, helping Ann out. Seeing this, TJ tackles him, and luckily knocking him to the ground. This distracts Ann, she turns her head towards, Spinelli takes this chance to hit the final punch. TJ and Spinelli then runs to the exit through the front door, with no oppositions left.

"Thank you two lovebirds for making this night interesting for us." TJ turns back to John and Ann to have a few last words.

"We...we're just friends." John mumbles while trying to stand up.

"Now's not the time John!" Ann yells at him.

* * *

"That was awesome! You were awesome! And you too!" Wang tells TJ and Spinelli excitedly on their flight back. "That tackle was straight up stuff from professional football."

"Nothing beats a good ol' one on one fight!" Spinelli says, she's still pumped up from the fight, Ann has left her a few marks as well, but it'll heal soon, or make her more badass. "We should do more heist with John and Ann!"

"Yes! And I want to join those heists, too. We have to get those two together." Helen continues, also very excited.

"I'm fine with whatever heists. Just don't let me leave so early like this time. It's like you're subbing me out halfway through the game." Vince turns to TJ and tells him.

"You guys seems really excited even though some of you almost got caught, huh?" TJ smirks at his friends.

"So? We almost got caught every single mission. Didn't bother me then, didn't bother me now." Spinelli shrugs.

"Touché. I'm starting to warm up on John too. I'm sure we'll have a chance to see him soon."

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, please leave a review if you like the story and have some ideas or improvements for it. I still haven't decided what Vince's main strength in the team will be yet, sports isn't very relevant in a criminal group, and is still looking for logical abilities for him.

Also, answering one of the old review, (almost) all main character s in the group are chaotic good, so you don't have to worry they turn evil or betrayal or things like that. Or will they? (No, probably not)


	14. Chapter 14: Theresa, part 1

A/N: I'm finally finished with my finals so I hope I have time to write more stories, here's my latest one. I got the idea for this story from the show Good Luck, Charlie, I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 14: Theresa, part 1 **

New York, August 2016

"Hey Curtis, hey Cecilia! It's your favorite aunt Theresa again! Welcome to your...seventh video." Cornchip Girl says excitedly to her video camera. She has developed a hobby of creating videos for TJ and Spinelli' children about what they should expect when they grow up. It's not much of a surprise since she has become a famous Youtuber, mainly for her videos about "supposedly" identities of Robinhood6 leaders. She jumped on this opportunity very quickly, her creativity and cheerfulness fit this much better than being a naval officer.

"I'm pretty sure by now your parents have told you about Robinhood6. If not, burn this tape and never look back, got it?" She points her finger to the camera sternly, maybe she's too trusting for her own good. "Still here? Good, because I've been looking forward to this one. I will introduce to you about your mom and dad' friends, except for me, of course. You got to see enough of my awesomeness in the previous six ones."

"Honey, are you making fun of me in your videos again?" Gus shouts from the kitchen downstairs. "Don't you have better things to do? Like, I don't know, not making fun of anyone of us?"

"You're so negative Gus. Of course I'm not gonna do that." She shouts back down playfully. "That's what I'm totally gonna do." She smirks and whispers to the camera.

"Yeah, so starting off with your uncle Gus. I bet your dad has praised him from time to time about his bravery and how badass he looks in news after cleaning up crimes in New York and how he can single-handedly take down a giant mega death robot..." Theresa trails off in a very bored voice. "That's probably what he would say, always talk good about his friends, and it might look true from his physique, but your mom knows best. She's probably trashtalks Gus a lot, listen to her." She jokes. It's a wife's duty to make fun of her husband, I guess.

"He may seem invincible, but your uncle has one weakness that only few people know, so don't tell anyone, ok?" She looks through her sides to make sure she's alone and starts whispering to the camera so her husband downstairs can't hear. "Back in seventh grade, when Five Night At Freddy's was still a thing, Gus saw a Bonkey animatronic caught fire by accident, and it melted completely. Long story short, he's still scared of Bonkey until this day. Watch this." She starts putting on a Bonkey mask and walks out of the room downstairs.

"Gus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Her voice is loud enough to be heard by the camera.

"What is it Theresa?" He answers in his normal, low voice. "Aghhhh! Don't eat me!" A high-pitched scream, similarly to Gus's voice in fourth grade, immediately follows.

Mexico, August 2016

The camera fades to the next scene at the Citadel. "I hope your parents have also told you about this place or else your mom would kill me." Cornchip Girl laughs for a second, then stops instantly. "Seriously, she would literally kill me, so please ask her first."

"TJ and Spinelli live here most of the time, along with your uncles Chuck, Bob, Wang, Menlo and your aunts Gretchen and Lisa. Let's talk about them." She continues. "I don't really know what their jobs are, or what Robinhood6 does, but I know quite well how they're like."

"It takes five minutes talking to anyone here to know that, you know?" Lenny slips in as he walks past her. He was Gus's roommate in college so he knows her quite well.

"Don't you have work to do Lenny?" She shouts back at him. "Back to the point. You probably know your parents well, but I'm sure there are things they'll take into their graves. It's my job to dug them up. For example, everybody knows TJ is the king of speech and master of lying, especially to protect someone. What you don't know is that he's really bad at lying normally in front of his friends. Take a look!"

The camera fades, and turns back on at a concealed spot, recording the conversation between Cornchip Girl and TJ. "Hey TJ!"

"Hey Theresa, here to find ideas for your Robinhood6 theories again? Just don't record anything here ok?" He greets her back warmly.

"No I'm actually here for something else. Remember my breakup with Gus during high school? I just checked Facebook yesterday and saw Gus's post the day after: "I'm hapy, I don't ned her." Do you remember anything about that?" Gus has already confessed to her he had sex with a girl that day while he was drunk shortly after they made up, but TJ doesn't know that to this day.

"Oh I remember that day, for sure. He cried a lot, wanted to fight Yeoman, and things like that. He eventually drank himself to sleep, but it took me and Vince so long to calm him. So nothing to worry about, you guys made up in the end, right?" Theresa smiles, he really knows how to cover up a story in the most natural way possible. He even shivers and acts disgusted at the right moments.

"Well that's good to know. But I'm here for something else."

"What else do you need?" TJ asks, intrigued.

"Well, today is my birthday, I just want to see if you guys have done anything for me." She asks innocently, TJ doesn't use Facebook so he doesn't know she's lying.

"WHAT? It's your bir...I mean, of course we know it's your birthday! Gus has...prepared major things for you!…With us, of course...and he'll be on his way soon...IT'S A SURPRISE. Yes! It's a surprise, so you shouldn't ask too much, else it would be ruined...Why are you here, you're supposed to not be here so we can prepare..." His charisma has vanished completely.

"Relax, TJ, I'm kidding. It's not my birthday." She cuts him off. TJ finally figures it out she's messing with him after a few seconds, both laugh it off. Theresa then turns to her hidden camera and winks.

"Wait, are you recording this?"

* * *

The camera fades again to Cornchip Girl holding it to her face. "Your mom also has some interesting facts, which one should I tell? Hmm...got it, gifts!" She exclaims, snapping her finger. "I'm not sure how you'll think of her, but to us she's very strict and violent during work, maybe a little bit chiller in parties. No one I know of, except TJ, can approach her without fearing for their lives, unless you know some life hacks. I think I kept an old video footage of this."

The video changes to a recording from behind the bushes of TJ and Spinelli in a picnic about three years ago. Spinelli seemed to be mad at him for something he did before the picnic. Luckily, TJ brought a gift, which after unwrapping, revealed to be an odd-looking katana, likely to be handmade. Spinelli started smiling and hugged him. Both blushed and leaned in slowly for a kiss, but TJ stopped and turned to the camera. Spinelli also turned and then ran towards it with her katana. There was a loud scream from what seemed to be Theresa before it faded to static.

Again, it cuts back to her. "So you see, Curtis and Cecilia, if you want to make your mom stop being mad at you, give her one of these three things: a ticket to a wrestling match, a good sword, or a limited edition of Stephen King's novel. A few people besides TJ has tried it, and it works ten out of ten." Theresa then pauses and has a moment of thought.

"If you want to give her a sword, be at least twenty. Spinelli would kill me if you aren't. Try the other two instead" She adds. "Why would you be watching this if you're not twenty anyway. Stop it, ok?"

* * *

"One thing I know for sure, your parents must have told you about their four closest friends, their 'gang'." Cornchip Girl talks to the camera while walking to the laboratory. "They're still good friends now, one of them is your uncle Gus, but not me, sadly." She fakes frowning. "Still, that doesn't stop me from being your favorite aunt, right? Anyway, let's go see the fourth member, shall we?" She moves the camera to see Gretchen in the background, working on her laptop.

"This is your aunt Gretchen. Say hi, Gretchen!"

"Hello kids." She turns around and smiles, and turns back to work right after.

"Your aunt here is a genius, a great scientist and inventor, and a very rational person, not like a mad scientist you see in movies. We are lucky to have such a good friend and also the smartest person alive." Theresa spares no bounds complimenting her.

"Aww, thank you." Gretchen turns around again, appeared to be touched by her words.

"TJ likes to joke that she's the mother of their group, but it's usually TJ and Menlo that keeps her in check, ironically." Theresa smirks.

"Excuse me? In check of what?" Gretchen changes her expression instantly. The recording fast forwards to her meeting with TJ and some other scientists in the afternoon.

"Watch this. This happens almost everyday." Theresa whispers to the camera and starts recording the session from outside the room.

"This gun is a revolutionary invention boss. With just a snap of the finger…I mean, with just a shot from this gun, the victim will turn into dust in a instant, like in Fallout 4." Gretchen continues explaining how the gun functions and is it possible in details, not noticing the horror in the faces of everyone in the room.

"Again, like I said, you have to be at least twenty to watch this." Theresa whispers to the camera.

"Ummm, Gretchen, I think this gun can work to turn regular objects to dusts as well right?" TJ cuts in.

"Yeah, I guess, with some modifications. But it's a gun, why should we shoot objects with a gun?" Gretchen asks puzzledly.

"Why would we need such a gun? We barely using regular ones anyway. A gun that can turn objects to dust, however, would be a useful tool to destroy evidence." He suggests.

Gretchen raises her fingering, attempting to raise a point, but stops. After a few seconds, she slams her head into the table multiple times. This has happened so many times that no one looks surprised at this reaction anymore.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She groans while continue slamming her head.

"And that kids, is a perfect example of some of her 'genius' moments." Theresa whispers.

"Put the camera away Theresa!" Gretchen shouts, her head glues to the table.

"Thes, I swear to god if you're gonna make another video making fun of us, I will rip ya skeleton out and use it for Gretchen's lab!" Spinelli adds in a snarky comment before the recording is turned off.

* * *

"Okay, moving to the next one. Ah, perfect timing, Menlo is here." Cornchip Girl moves the camera to Menlo, who is walking out of the earlier meeting, too busy reading some documents to pay attention to her.

"This is Menlo, your aunt Gretchen's boyfriend, and is our friend, well kinda our friend, since elementary. Fun fact, he's your dad's best friend in kindergarten." Theresa says as she starts following him, filming as they go. "He's a strict guy, disciplined, all about being organized. But don't worry, he's very CARING and NICE TO KIDS. He helps everyone out when he can, and is a RIGHTEOUS MAN. He caught one of your dad's heists back in college, and decided to join him instead for the cause." She compliments Menlo loudly, making sure he can hear it. "See! I'm complimenting you guys, please tell Marian that!"

"I heard you, and I don't care." Menlo shouts back without any stopping.

"Here's the fact: Menlo is a dinosaur. He likes sudoku, crosswords, bingo, I don't even know if they still exist when you two grow up. Basically to bribe him, think of something your grandfather likes, and give that to him." She whispers to the camera when he's out of sight.

"Okay, let's move on to your uncle Chuck." She then points the camera to Chuck, who is staring out of the window a from afar. "Out of your mom and dad' friends, I know this guy the least. Still, he's one of your dad's closest friends, so three things you should know about him." Theresa says and raises three fingers to the screen.

"One, do not, I repeat, DO NOT ask him to help with pranks. His pranks are many times more dangerous than TJ's, and most of the time not funny." She shudders, still remembering his prank on her and Gus last year. It took them a whole week to get rid of the smell. "Two, don't play war games with him, ever. He's a master tactician, and the best fighter I know. And he will probably cheat." She's still salty for losing him in Battleship a long time ago. "And lastly, don't mention your uncle Wang in front of him, they're not in good terms, since...since I first knew them, I suppose."

"Speaking of the devil, I think I saw him, let's go see him." She points the camera back to her and turns it off.

"This is your uncle Wang when he's in his twenties. Say hi to Curtis and Cecilia, Wang!"

"Hi kids!" Wang smiles brightly to the camera, waving his arm.

"Everything you need to know about him is that he's a great conman, and a Batman fanatics, and..." She pauses for a second to think of more things to say. "...No, that's it. Ok, Wang, your service are done, so can get back to work."

"Bye kids!" Wang continue smiles brightly to the camera, still waving his arm.

"Bye Commissioner Gordon's wife!" He manages to slip this in before the camera is turned off.

* * *

"Here's a fun, and the only fact you need to know about your aunt Lisa. Can you guess what it is?" Cornchip Girl says as she points the camera to Lisa's door. She opens it and records Lisa, who is doing something on her computer. As always, the room is in total darkness asides from her computer screen. Lisa turns around and hisses at her loudly.

"That's right." Theresa nods and closes the door. "Don't ever come into Lisa's room unless it's a life-threatening emergency. On second thought, scratch that, even if it's a life-threatening emergency, just text her."

"And last but not least, your uncle Robert." Theresa holds the camera in a selfie, with Robert visible in the background. He stands with his arms crossed and back against the wall, staring at the camera, but without a smile or a simple hi.

"He used to be king in elementary school like your dad, I used to put corn chips in his path to mark his arrival. Like Gus, he's a stone cold badass, maybe too stone cold." She talks in a very small tone so Robert cannot hear her. "I heard people in the Citadel has never seen him smile ever since it was constructed."

"Still, Robert was a wise king then, allowing TJ and his gang to thrive. And he is a wise general now, an irreplaceable man in this group. He and TJ were my favorite kings, though I'm not sure he remembers me." She continues, not knowing behind her, Robert is smirking at her rambling.

"That's why you're one of my favorite subjects, Cornchip Girl." He mumbles.

Los Angeles, August 2016

"Welcome back C&C! I'm here in with your uncles Vince and Mikey in LA! They're the last two members of your mom and dad's original gang." Cornchips girl moves the camera to the two men across the table in Wendy's, barely getting Mikey fully on screen.

"What's up mah favorite niece and nephew!" Vince greets.

"It's nice to see you do such lovely videos for a change. Away from the violence and crimes of Robinhood6." Mikey smiles at Theresa.

"Don't push it, Mikey." Vince smirks at him.

"So, I talked a lot about these two in in my previous videos, so this one I'll tell some fun facts about them, you kids ready?" She cuts them off and turns the camera back to her.

"Fun facts? Alright, whatcha got in mind?" Vince asks, intrigued.

"Let's start off with Mikey. Vince, why don't you tell them for me?" Theresa answers as she passes the camera to him. "Tell them whatever fun things about him that you like, embarrassing things encouraged."

"Go ahead Vince. But remember, I'm your BEST FRIEND." Mikey reminds him in a friendly tone, but not forgetting to emphasize the last part.

"Don't worry big guy, there's not much that we can make fun of you." Vince reassures him and turns back to the camera. "One thing you have to keep in mind about your uncle Mikey is even though he's the friendliest guy you'll ever know, he's super strong. I mean, even stronger than Gus, and nearly as much as your mom. So like the Hulk, don't make him angry."

"That was very disappointing of you, Vince. The Bonkey obsession fact would have been better than that." Theresa takes back the camera with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." Vince shrugs.

"You know, people always say: nice guys finish last." She smirks and hands the recorder to Mikey with a wink. "Your turn, Mikey."

"By the time you watch this, your uncle Vince will likely has bragged about how he's the best at all kinds of sports..." Mikey starts with a smirk on his face.

"Wait...No, do not tell them that!" Vince shouts, realizing what Mikey is about to say.

"But that's because he always avoids conversations when it comes to…" Mikey continues, not caring his friend's protest.

"Mikey you traitor! Gimme that tape!" Vince launches across the table between them, trying to take the camera from him.

"...playing pool." Mikey manages to finish the sentence, with a loud "NO!" from Vince follows. It wasn't long afterwards that Mr. Win's ego is shattered and the two begin a pool match in a nearby bar. Bad is an understatement for Vince's play, he somehow manages to shoot every single balls out of the table, twice, both with only one stroke. Those would have been miracle shots if they were intentional (which it is, according to him). Worst (or best) of all, Theresa records the whole thing.

"You keep doing that, and I'll smash the tape to pieces, Corny." Vince tells her irritatedly.

"I encourage you to challenge your uncle Vince in this whenever he's all over with himself." Theresa makes a final remark to her video between her breaths while running out of the bar, away from Vince. "That's all for now, but we're not done yet. There's still a few of your parents' friends that I haven't introduced, I'll see you then. Love you both!"

* * *

A/N: I made a few references about the Recess episodes in case you're wondering, "Some Friend" and "Fort Tender" about Menlo, and "Bonky Fever" about Mikey. I also made some other references, like Batman and Infinity War, so some parts may seem confusing if you haven't watched or played it.

I know aunt and uncle are term for relatives, but from what I know, it can also be used for close friends to your parents, so I find it fitting to also use them here.


End file.
